


Cásese quien pueda

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: La glamorosa Fleur se pierde en el bosque la semana antes de su boda. Su hermana Gabrielle se queda con la familia de su amiga haciéndose pasar por su novia, mientras que Fleur lucha por regresar a la ciudad.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Gabrielle Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Está basado en la película mexicana ''Cásese quien pueda'' Me disuclpo por cualquier error.

París, pero qué bella y grande ciudad, una de las más importantes en el mundo mágico en donde la mayoría de los magos quieren vivir para poder triunfar en la vida; y hablando de triunfo, una de las ciudadanas más hermosas de dicho lugar se sentía así, ya que hace tiempo su novio William le había propuesto matrimonio, y ahora estaba a sólo ocho días de que su sueño se volviera realidad. El nombre de esa persona era Fleur Delacour.

Fleur era una mujer de veintiséis años, piel blanca, hermoso cabello rubio y unos bellos ojos azules, era la hija heredera del clan veela Delacour, este era el clan líder de toda Europa, ante sociedad mágica era considerada como la más inteligente y bella, de su generación.

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto viendo por la ventana el paisaje de todo el bosque, y vaya que era una vista hermosa, ya que ella se encontraba en la casa familiar su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio.

-¡Buenos días!- decía Fleur mientras contemplaba a su anillo de compromiso- ¡Ay pero cómo me deslumbras!- jugaba al hablar la rubia, ya que estaba muy emocionada por que dentro de una semana se casaría.

No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho, en la habitación de al lado, se encontraba durmiendo una joven también rubia, de veinte años, con cuerpo atlético, aunque de una estatura menor, y con unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, su nombre era: Gabrielle. Ella era la hermana de Fleur, y la hija más pequeña de la casa luego de regresar de estudiar en Inglaterra. Hace un mes exactamente que se había graduado, así que mientras se tomaría un tiempo para poder titularse, pero como Gabrielle siempre había odiado las mañanas, ahora que estaba de ''vacaciones'', aprovechaba para poder seguir durmiendo, y hubiera seguido durmiendo de no haber sido por los golpes de la puerta.

"¿Mamá?" contestó sin mucho ánimo Gabrielle.

-¡Gabrielle! hoy es mi prueba del vestido- decía muy emocionada Fleur- y como mi dama de honor tienes que venir conmigo. ¿Si te da tiempo no? Digo porque ya te lo había dicho desde hace un mes.

-¡Rayos!- decía Gabrielle mientras reaccionaba y se sentaba en la cama, así que rápidamente se empezó a vestir, ya que hoy era el día en que tenía unas citas para poder encontrar un trabajo sin que su familia interviniera.

Tanto Fleur como Gabrielle se alistaban, una para la prueba del vestido y la otra para su cita. Ambas salieron de sus respectivas recámaras ya listas, si bien Fleur era la elegancia en persona y su rostro se encontraba maquillado, Gabrielle por otro lado tenía una forma de vestir casual y muy pocas veces usaba maquillaje, pero aun así, siempre se veía excelente, pero como hoy era un día especial, Fleur notó que Gabrielle no llevaba puesto maquillaje así que la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

"¡Gabrielle! ¡Gabrielle!" la agarró para detenerla

"¿Qué?" hablo algo molesta la joven al ser detenida

"Lo siento, pero no puedes salir así. Se que naturalmente somos hermosas, pero esto es para que consigas un trabajo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te falta maquillaje."

"Pero yo no…"

"Acuérdate que vas a un lugar donde la presentación es importante y ahí todos se fijarán en ti, recuerda que la…"

"La imagen importa mucho" dijeron ambas recordando las palabras de su madre Apolline.

"Sí, está bien, lánzame un hechizo para el maquillaje"- le dijo Gabrielle a su hermana, aunque ella misma pudiera maquillarse, sabía que en manos de Fleur siempre quedaría mejor.

Terminada de maquillarse, cada una se dirigió a sus respectivos lugares.

En una de las tiendas muy importantes en alta costura, se encontraba Fleur vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, contemplándose en el espejo. Sus madres y abuelas aún cuando no estaban de acuerdo con su boda, porque sabían que su prometido no era su compañero, la apoyaban con su decisión, pero el día de hoy por asuntos del clan no habían podido llegar a tiempo para la revisión de los detalles en su vestido, así que las personas que la acompañaban eran algunas mujeres veela de su edad y su amiga de toda la vida una bella morena de ojos verdes.

-¡Ay, te ves hermosa!- le decía Adéle, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga desde que entraron a Beauxbatons.

-Te ves divina- le decía la dueña del local, la Sra. Vivian, la diseñadora estrella de París.

-¡Ay, agárrenme porque me desmayo!- decía con emoción la prima de la rubia Janette.

-Y ahora viene lo mejor- le dijo la diseñadora mientras le mostraba un estuche con un collar de diamantes.

-¡Wow!- dijeron todas las mujeres al ver tan hermoso collar.

En otro lugar, se encontraba una fila de personas esperando su turno, se encontraba Gabrielle, quien se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Número 541- dijo uno de los hombres hacia la fila.

\- ¿Dijo 541?- preguntó Gabrielle a un hombre que tenía al lado.

-Sí.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Esa soy yo!- decía Gabrielle mientras se acercaba hacia la habitación.

Ya una vez dentro, Gabrielle se encontraba dando su currículo, pero para su desgracia al hombre frente a ella no le pareció concentrarse en su historial sino más bien en su físico, normalmente a Gabrielle no le importaría, pero en ese momento estaba nerviosa, porque no quería depender de su familia.

"¿Eh, disculpe me va a preguntar algo sobre mi currículo?" preguntó dudosa.

-Eres hermosa. Digo, ¿me podrías deleitar otra vez con tu hermosa voz sobre tu logros?- dijo con una voz seductora.

De nuevo en la boutique, las damas de Fleur llegaron corriendo.

"¡Te ves hermosa!" gritaban todas.

"¡Ay, se nos casa nuestro pajarito!" decía Adele, ya que así apodaba a la heredera.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaban todas de emoción.

"A ver, ¿a quién le voy a aventar el ramo? A ver, díganme." Cuestiono emocionada la rubia

-A mí.

-No, a mí.

-Por favor, a mí.

"Bueno, creo que se lo tendré que aventar a Gabrielle o Adele, ya que tienen derecho de antigüedad" les decía Fleur.

"¡Awwww!" respondían con nostalgia las otras mujeres.

En otro escenario, Gabrielle se encontraba hechizando al hombre que era su entrevistador quien empezó a decirle comentarios racistas sobre ser sangre mixta.

"¡Seguridad! Una veela me está atacando, se la pueden llevar por favor- decía a seguridad.

"No, no, aún no termino, esperen" decía desesperada Gabrielle mientras estaba siendo escoltada por la seguridad hasta la entrada.

"Oigan, ya déjenme, yo puedo sola, que yo puedo sola" decía mientras trataba de zafarse, y ya una vez que la bajaron, los guardias se fueron y de ahí se fue caminando para dirigirse con Fleur.

Y hablando de la futura novia, ella se encontraba tomándose fotos con sus amigas con la cámara mágica de Adele, al terminar todas deciden ver cómo quedaron las fotos.

"Ay, salí con cara de muñeca fea." Murmuro Fleur al ver su cara en la última foto

"¡Ay, Fleur! Claro que no" le decía la dueña de la cámara.

"Ay, sí la voy a borrar. ¡Oh, miren! Adele tiene las fotos de su viaje a Australia, hay que verlas."

"¡Sí!" gritaron todas las mujeres.

"¡No, no! Están muy feas" decía con algo de nerviosismo Adele.

"Ay, claro que no, a ver" en eso Fleur desliza las imágenes y ve una que le llama la atención.

"Oye, ¿cuándo te tomaste esta foto con Bill? "el mencionado era el prometido de Fleur.

"Eh, yo…" no podía responder Adele de lo nerviosa que estaba y menos pudo responder cuando vio que Fleur encontró fotos comprometedoras, de ella y el hombre en un jacuzzi de burbujas haciendo muchas cosas.

Fleur no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, se sentía humillada, dolida y sobre todo traicionada, así que, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, volteó con su ''amiga'' para verla de frente.

"Eres una… ¡zorra!" le dijo lanzándole un hechizo punzante a la mujer, pero Adele no se quedó atrás.

"¡Mojigata!" le correspondió con otro hechizo.

"¡Golfa!" grito Fleur mientras se protegía del hechizo lanzado.

"¡Niña de mami!" le dijo lanzando un expeliarmus haciendo que ahora Fleur reaccionara de manera Muggle y se le echo encima.

"Me las pagarás, cómo te atreves, eres una sanguijuela de lo peor" decía entre gritando y llorando Fleur, mientras sus amigas trataban de detenerla, pero no podían.

"Eras mi amiga, mi amiga, cómo pudiste" seguía Fleur golpeando con su ramo a Adele mientras ésta gritaba "William es mío, es mío" gritaba con llanto la pobre futura novia, mientras sus amigas trataban de calmarla.

Fleur se encontraba comiendo nieve de galletas, directamente del bote grande, y con su vestido de novia puesto. Después de haberse enterado que su ''amiga'' la traicionó, cayó en una depresión instantánea de comer cosas con muchísimas calorías. Gabrielle estaba a su lado contemplándola, no sabía qué hacer por su hermana, la verdad le dolía verla así.

"Tienes que cancelarla y decirles a nuestras madres" dijo Gabrielle haciendo que Fleur parara de comer su nieve.

-Cance… cancela… ¿cancelarla?- decía con tono lloroso a Gabrielle, mientras su hermana asentía ante el comentario.

"¡Ay, no! Pero si ya tenemos todo… todo… Si le digo a mamá matará a William" decía mientras señalaba todos los regalos que tenía en su sala.

"Tenemos ochocientos invitados, los regalos; por ejemplo, mira este que es un…" en eso Fleur no tenía idea qué era aquel objeto extraño que sostenía en sus manos "Bueno, no sé qué sea pero está bonito" seguía hablando con la voz entre cortada.

"Bueno pues si el novio ya te pone el cuerno desde ahorita, imagínate de casada" le dijo de una forma muy franca, Gabrielle.

"No, no, no, no, no fue Bill, fue Adele de seguro" trataba de justificarlo, Fleur.

"Fleur, por favor."

"Pues…. Pues, a lo mejor cambia, ya que se case, ¿no? Si demuestro que tenían razón mis mamás y abuelas sabes qué le harán…" decía la rubia mientras agarraba el vino que le habían dado de regalo de bodas, a lo cual Gabrielle la miraba con mucha incredulidad.

"¡Pobrecito!" decía con puchero, la ojiazul.

"¿Pobrecito?" preguntaba Gabrielle con tono burlesco.

"No sé, tal vez se puso nervioso… se… resbaló" seguía con sus justificaciones, Fleur.

"¿Se resbaló? Ja, ay Fleur perdóname, pero se te resbala el jabón, se te resbala el camarón en el coctel. ¿Ya entendiste que no te puedes seguir haciendo tonta?" decía Gabrielle a su hermana.

"¡Mira quién habla! La experta en relaciones" ahora Fleur era sarcástica.

"¿Y eso qué?"

"¡Ginebra!

"¿Ella qué?"

"Pues cuándo te vas a atrever a decirle que estás enamorada de ella y que es tu alma gemela" decía de forma triunfante Fleur al notar que ahora Gabrielle se quedaba callada y empezaba a comer la nieve que había dejado.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que no se ha presentado la oportunidad."

"¿En tu graduación?"

"Es que yo tenía…"

"Un caso de tartamudez" le completó Fleur "¡Ajá! ¿Y en sus partidos?"

"Quiero decirle a ella sola porque de seguro están siempre ahí toda su familia…"

"No, Gabrielle, lo que pasa es que no te atreves. Cuando se te da la oportunidad te la tienes que tomar como…" en eso Fleur miró lo que sostenía "Como un vino".

"Cuidadito que luego te emborrachas que a pesar de ser francesa no toleras el alcohol, ¿eh?" le advirtió Gabrielle, pero como si fuera poco, a su hermana no le importó y empezó a darle los tragos. "Ah, claro, lo que pasa es que tú no puedes cancelar tu boda porque te da pánico lo que diga la gente, ¿no? Principalmente nuestra familia estás tan aferrada a no seguir a tu alma gemela que no te importa casarte con Bill"

"¿Qué?" dijo sorprendida Fleur cuando en eso se escuchó que alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta.

"Sí, eso es" le contestó Gabrielle.

"No, fíjate que no. Y no me cambies el tema" decía Fleur mientras veía una cara formándose en la chimenea.

"No tú no me lo cambies, y además estamos hablando del imbécil de Bill, no de…

"¡Ginny!" decía con emoción Fleur haciendo que Gabrielle casi se le atragantara la nieve "Pero qué coincidencia, estábamos justamente hablando de ti" decía mientras mirada a Gabrielle, quien sólo le lanzaba miradas asesinas "Pues es que Gabrielle tiene que decirte algo muy importante y…" pero no pudo seguir más ya que Gabrielle le cerró la boca.

"Ándale, ¿así nos vamos a llevar? ¡Muy bien, pues!" decía mientras salía de la habitación, haciendo que Fleur se riera.

"Pues así como tú estás provocando esto, ahora me toca a mí" decía mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Fleur.

"¿Qué quieres en mi cuarto, Gabrielle?" decía la mayor mientras veía que su amiga sacaba algo debajo de su cama.

"¡Aquí está! Tu libro de las plantas."

"¿Qué? Ay, no Gabrielle, deja eso ahí" decía mientras trataba de quitárselo.

"Ya vez, es especial. A ver qué pasó con eso de que ibas a estudiar plantas medicinales, viajar por el mundo y…"

"¡Gabrielle!" decía con desesperación tratando de quitarle el libro.

"Pero, ¡ah, por supuesto! Te atrapó la burbujita social del cuento del marido, y la casa, los hijos" decía sarcásticamente, Gabrielle. "Fleur. Bill no lo es todo. ¿Por qué no viajas? ¿Por qué no conoces? ¿Por qué no te acuestas con otros?"

"¡Ehhh!" gritaba espantada Fleur ante este comentario "¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no….? No lo… ¿Por qué no lo haces con Ginny si bien que se te antoja?" ahora ella se quiso desquitar, Gabrielle le iba a contestar, pero en eso tocaron suavemente la puerta de la casa.

"¡Cállate!"

"¿A verdad?"

"Piensa lo que te estoy diciendo" le dijo Gabrielle mientras le entregaba su libro y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Tú también" y en eso Fleur se ponía a ver su libro que había hecho cuando estaba en la escuela, ya que su pasión era herbología. Y así pudo haberse quedado cuando en eso escuchó que la ojiverde gritó muy emocionada: ¡Ginny!

"¡Hola Gabrielle!" decía una joven de unos veintitrés años de edad, cuerpo muy bien formado por sus práctica para el quiddich , unas llamativas cejas y unos ojos color azul profundo que hacían suspirar a la más joven de las Delacour, mientras la abrazaba

"Ay, flores, qué rico huelen" decía Gabrielle mientras veía con atención el bonito ramo que Ginny sostenía.

"Sí, son para Fleur… me enteré de lo del idiota de mi hermano."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaba la mencionada desde la sala, asomándose hacia donde ellas estaban." "¿Cómo te enteraste?" al preguntar esto, Ginny sólo sacó un periódico y se lo enseñó.

"¡Nooo!" decía mientras salía corriendo hacia donde la pelirroja estaba para agarrar el papel y ver la nota. Ginny sólo la abrazaba. "¡No, no puede ser!"

"En verdad lo siento, nunca me imagine que mi hermano fuera así" le decía la mujer con las mejillas rojas.

"No, pero es que cómo." Murmura Fleur mientras se armaba de valor para leer el periódico.

"Tal vez viene algo mejor."

"No, ay a ver déjame leer" decía angustiada Fleur deshaciéndose del abrazo que la otra mujer le daba.

"No, no, no, no, no." le decía Gabrielle mientras le arrebataba el periódico. "Fleur, cuando te engañan se supone que le debes de gritar, lanzarle un hechizo, golpear, o incluso cortarle sus partes" diciendo eso Fleur sólo abría la boca como espantada. "Lo siento Ginny sé que es tu hermano, pero Fleur no se merece lo que le hizo"

"Eh… claro, sí, Bill es un imbécil, se merece algunos maleficios- le decía.

"Pe…pero, pero quiero tener hijos, Gabrielle, se iba a casar conmigo" seguía sollozando la rubia mayor.

"Bien, ten hijos, pero no los tengas con él." Contesto la pelirroja incomoda

"¡Nunca con él!" le seguía el juego Gabrielle "Además hay gente mejor allá afuera."

-No, no hay- seguía de terca Fleur.

-No, sí hay, lo que pasa es que no quieres abrir los ojos. Sabes muy bien que William no es tu alma gemela- seguía insistiendo, Gabrielle.

"Fleur, si tú te casas, entonces yo no voy a tu boda y te aseguro que nadie en la familia ira" la amenazó Gabrielle.

"¡Ehhhhh!" decía muy sorprendida la mujer.

"Es más, te aseguro que Ginny y yo no iremos."

"¿Es enserio?" preguntaba indignada, la exnovia.

"Muy enserio. No voy apoyar un matrimonio, que no tiene futuro" decía con algo de tristeza Gabrielle, dejando a una Fleur más sorprendida.

"Yo tampoco. Es mi hermano lo quiero, pero no te merece" dijo Ginny haciendo que Fleur las mirara de forma muy dolida y se empezara a retirar del lugar, pero antes de salir volteó con Gabrielle.

"¿Sabes qué? Que tú no te atrevas a luchar por lo que siempre has querido, no es mi problema, yo sí voy a luchar por mi matrimonio."

"Pues entonces vas a tener que luchar sola" decía más exaltada la ojiverde, haciendo que Fleur se enfadara.

"Pues no vengas, estás desinvitada. Y tú, Ginebra. Estoy segura que Molly te hará entrar en razón"

"Fleur, creo que mamá…" decía pero fue interrumpida por la mujer.

"¡Me voy!" decía Fleur mientras agarraba otra botella de vino y se dirigía hacia la salida.

"¡No, no, espérate!" le decía Ginny mientras trataba de alcanzarla junto con Gabrielle.

"¡Fleur!" le decía Gabrielle.

"Creo que lo de la promesa de que la ''familia'' está contigo en las buenas y en las malas es pura mentira, ¿no? Pues me voy a casar, contigo o sin ti" ahora Fleur amenazaba a Gabrielle mientras agarraba su escoba y se iba volando.

Ginny y Gabrielle sólo veían como su amiga se iba, pero antes de que se regresaran a la casa pudieron observar que Fleur lloraba "¡Estúpido William! ¿Por qué no me has buscado?" decía llorando.

Mientras Fleur se había ido a quién sabe dónde, Gabrielle estaba en su habitación guardando ropa en una maleta, Ginny se encontraba leyendo un libro en la cama de ella.

"No me pienso quedar a ver cómo mi hermana vuelve su vida miserable" decía mientras sacaba ropa del clóset. "Amm, ¿me pasas mi ropa interior?" le decía muy sonrojada a su amiga, a lo que ella sin el pudor del mundo se los lanzó,

"Gracias. Amm, me voy a cambiar, ¿eh?" pero Ginny la ignoraba, empezó a cambiarse de camiseta, una parte de ella lo hizo a propósito, pues quería saber si ella pudiera provocar en cierta forma a la mujer, pero al ver que no tuvo éxito, solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

"Oye, ¿y si te quedas en mi casa?" cuestiono la pelirroja luego de un rato

"¿Eh?"

"Van a estar todos para el cumpleaños de mi papá y les va a dar gusto verte."

"¿En serio? Digo, ¿no habría problema? Con todo lo que ha sucedido con Fleur"

"Para nada, eres amiga mía desde antes de lo de ellos y mi familia te adora, así que les daría mucho gusto, va a estar Ron también, ya sabes desde que se casó no ha ido, pero hoy vendrá" le decía ella sin voltear a verla aún.

"Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Sí, pues desde que él y Lavander, bueno, tú sabes, hicieron eso y ella quedó embarazada, mi mamá lo corrió, por no haberse querido casar, pero creo que con el nacimiento de mi sobrino ya se ablandó y ya se reconciliaron."

"Jejeje, me imagino cómo se habrá puesto tu mamá con su primera nieta. Pero lo bueno, es que ya todo se arregló."

"Entonces, ¿vienes?"

"Bueno, en ese caso, creo que aceptaré tu oferta" decía la enamorada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que Ginny no notó ya que seguía leyendo su libro.

"Perfecto…Por cierto, ¿tienes un florero?" preguntó la pelirroja haciendo que la ojiverde se riera aún más por su comentario.

At first I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

Without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights

Thinking how you did me wrong

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along

And so you're back from outer space

I just walked in to find you here

With that sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

You'd be back to bother me

Go on now go, walk out the door

Just turn around now

Because you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one

Who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Did you think I'd crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I

I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

And I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive

It took all strength I had not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent oh so many nights

Just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry but now I hold my head up high

And you see me, I'm somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person

Still in love with you

And so you felt like dropping in

And just expect me to be free

Now I'm saving all my loving

For someone who's loving me

Go on now go, walk out the door

Just turn around now

Because you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one

Who tried to break me with goodbye?

Did you think I'd crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I

I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

And I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive- Fleur estaba toda borracha cantando, toda desafinada pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que estaba muy dolida.

En otra parte, dos mujeres aparecieron frente a una casa, estaban por tocar la puerta cuando en eso aparece en la puerta un joven muy entusiasmado.

-¡Ya llegó Ginny!- gritaba Ron, un muchacho pelirrojo, con cuerpo alto y delgado, blanco, cejas gruesas y ojos color verde que salía a recibir a su hermana.

"Mira Hugo, es tu tía" decía Lavander, una muchacha delgada, de cabello castaño largo y unos bonitos ojos claros, quien salía tras Ron sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos.

-Ginny hermanita, no tienes idea de cómo te extrañé y… ¡pero qué veo! Trajiste compañía, y esa nada más y nada menos que nuestra Ga-ga." Lo que provoco un golpe de la mujer con el bebé

"¡Hola!" decía Ginny mientras tomaba el bebé de los brazos de su madre.

"Se va a quedar unos días para pasar el cumpleaños de papá" le decía Ron a su novia mientras entraban a la casa.

"Creo que no las he presentado. Lavander, ella es mi buena amiga Gabrielle, Gabrielle, ella es mi cuñada."

-¡Mucho gusto! Hasta que al fin conozco en persona a la famosa prometida de Ron, ya que cuando eran novios siempre se la pasaba hablando de ti" decía Gabrielle haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

"Ay, jeje, creo que mi Won Won hablaba de mí hasta por los codos. Igualmente, mucho gusto."

"¡Awww! Pero qué hermoso bebé. ¡Está idéntico a los dos! Es decir, tiene la misma cara del papá, así como el característico pelo rojo, pero tiene tu tono de ojos." Hablo la joven veela mientras veía a Ginny con su sobrinito.

"¿Sí, verdad? Todo mundo nos dice eso" decía con orgullo Lavander.

"Pero por qué no mejor vamos a la sala, no quiero pelear con mamá nuevamente por que está haciendo frío y el bebé se puede enfermar" decía Ron.

"Sí, tienes razón, entremos" decía Ginny mientras seguía a su hermano y se preguntaba desde cuándo se hizo tan paternal.

Una vez dentro Ginny pudo observar que toda la familia estaba ahí.

"¡Ginny!" decían todos y corrían hacia donde ella estaba.

"¡Hola a todos!"

"Hola Gabby, pero mira qué hermosa te has puesto" le decían Fred y George a la rubia mientras los demás abrazaban a su hermana.

"Chicos, qué gusto verlos" decía mientras la abrazaba.

"Ay mi bella Gabby, pero mira el cuerpazo que tienes, creo que dejarías embobado a cualquiera ¿no lo crees Gin?" decía de una forma pícara Fred.

"¡Ahhhh! Ehh, sí, bueno…" la pobre de la pelirroja ya no sabía qué decir al quedarse viendo el cuerpo de su amiga.

"Fred no exageres" decía toda apenada la ojiverde al ver la cara roja de su amiga.

"Gabby, me da gusto que nos acompañes" decía Molly, quien se le acerco para saludarla "Espero que lo que pasó con William, no afecte tu relación con nosotros o la de Fleur, pero no hablemos más de eso ya hechice un poco a ese hijo mío y respetare la decisión que tomen."

"Ah, sí, Gabby ven por aquí" decía Ginny al ver la cara de incomodidad de su amiga.

"Ah, está bien, ahorita nos vemos" les decía a la familia y se disponía seguir a Ginny.

Ya una vez en la habitación, Gabrielle acomodaba sus cosas, Ginny se encontraba revisando que no faltara nada en la recámara.

"Oye, cuando dijiste que toda tu familia estaría ahí, vaya que no exagerabas" decía alegre, Gabrielle.

"Te lo dije, ya sabes, yo nunca exagero."

"Ja, sí claro."

"¿Por qué eso me sonó a sarcasmo?"

"No, por nada" contestaba de forma divertida.

-Gabrielle, sé que algo sabes.

"Ya pues, te diré, aún me acuerdo la vez que te salió sangre de tu caída en el entrenamiento y dijiste que habías perdido tres litros y que casi te quedabas sin tu líquido vital."

"Gabrielle, eso fue cuando éramos estudiantes."

"Y de la vez cuando el médimago tardó media hora en acomodarte el hueso dislocado."

"Bueno es que es un hechizo peligroso."

"Y de la vez que…"

"Bueno, bueno, ya entendí. OK, a veces exagero, pero en este caso no, ¿contenta?"

"Mmmmm…. No, jajajaja."

"Bueno, ya" decía mientras pensaba en una forma de vengarse de la rubia.

"Ya vez, ahora te enojarás y harás berrinche."

"¿Berrinche? Yo te enseñaré qué es berrinche" Luego de eso Ginny se fue acercando de forma peligrosa a Gabrielle.

"¿Ginny?" decía ella algo preocupada "Ginny, qué es lo que… ¡Ahhh! Jajajajajaa" reía ella, ya que Ginny la estaba atacando con cosquillas.

"Eso es por decirme exagerada" decía mientras se reía también.

"No, ya déjame, jajajaja, no, así no se vale" decía mientras trataba de zafarse, pero al querer hacerlo se tropezó y ambas cayeron al suelo, Ginny encima de ella, provocando que ambas se sonrojaran poniéndose del mismo tono que el cabello Weasley, al estar así de juntas, ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, Gabrielle pensó que ese era el momento exacto para decirle lo que sentía por ella. "Ginny, yo…"

"Pero qué veo, aun no es la cena y ya quieren comer el postre, jajajaja" interrumpió George, haciendo que los muchachas se levantaran rápidamente y se pusieran colorados por el comentario del joven.

"¡George, te voy a hechizar!" gritó Ginny persiguiendo a su hermano con la varita en la mano

"No, no es lo que parece, es que Ginny estaba haciéndome cosquillas, como cuando éramos estudiantes, pero sin querer me tropecé y ella también cayó" se trataba de excusar Gabrielle, quien por cierto estaba roja como un tomate ante el otro gemelo.

"Jajajaja, ay si vieran sus caras. Pero bueno, sólo vinimos a avisarles que la cena está lista, así que acompañame."

"¡Sí!" dijo la rubia siguiendo a Fred.

Ya pasando la hora de la cena, todos se dispusieron ir a dormir, excepto Gabrielle, Molly, Angelina y Ginny, ellas se encontraban en la cocina, ya que se habían quedado a lavar los platos a la manera Muggle como le gustaba a la matriarca Weasley, y como Gabrielle era invitada especial, no dejaron que ella los lavara, así que la tarea se la asignaron a Ginny.

-Siento que mis hijos Charly y Percy no se hayan presentado, pero se Charly tuvo que quedarse en Escocia por unas cosas de trabajo, y Percy está de viaje, pero ya mañana espero tenerlos aquí.

"¡Ay, sí! Hace mucho que no lo veo, desde que entré a la universidad dejé de tener vida social, pero ya gracias al Cielo que terminé."

"¿Y qué estudiaste?" preguntó Angelina.

"Estudie para la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica"

-¡Ay qué bien!- dijo la mujer emocionada, pero se vio interrumpida por su suegra.

-Y dime Gabrielle, ¿tienes pareja?- .

-Amm, no, eh, la verdad no- decía algo incómoda Gabrielle.

"Bueno, aún eres joven, ya llegará." Contesto Angelina al ver la cara de incomodidad de la mujer.

"Sí, pero a la que ya debería de ponerse en manos a la obra es mi hija. Desde que terminó con Luna no ha salido con nadie"

"¡Mamá!" gritó se exaltaba Ginny ante ese comentario.

"¿Luna?" Gabrielle dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"No le hagas caso, siempre le gusta molestarme con eso."

"Bueno, es que jamás le hemos conocido una novia luego de ella. -decía la Angelina de forma divertida.

"¡Ya!" decía Ginny un poco molesta lo que provocaba la risa de todas, menos de Gabrielle ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

"Se conocieron en Hogwarts , pero el día que decidió formalizar con ella, resulta que Luna quería terminar con Ginny" al decir eso Gabrielle se sintió un tanto incomoda.

"Oye, cuándo olvidarán eso" decía molesta la pelirroja.

"¿Oh, y te acuerdas del vestido Ginny?"

"¡Mamá!" seguía tratando de callarla la joven.

"Un día la encontramos usando mi vestido de novia, y debajo de eso, tenía puesto mi brasier."

"Acababa de verlo y quería ver si me quedaba como toda niña, además estaba chiquita, tenía diez."

-Dieciséis- le completó Molly haciendo de nuevo que las chicas rieran.

"¡No es cierto!" seguía la pobre de Ginny tratando que callar a su madre.

"Y con eso de que cuando la invitan a salir en la calle diversas mujeres y nunca acepta. Pensamos que Luna le dejó un trauma."

"¡Angelina!" dijo sorprendida Ginny, ya que su cuñada no era de llevarse pesado.

"¡Ay, lo siento!" dijo muy apenada "Es que eso dice George y yo…"

"Jajajaja, no te disculpes, ya era hora de que empezaras a hacer bromas" decía Molly dándole una palmada a la mujer. "En fin, quiero que se case es la única esperanza que me queda, ya que Charly no piensa casarse y Percy nunca ha traído ninguna novia, Fred no quiere sentar cabeza, y para colmo Ron tuvo un niño sin casarse aún, aunque no lo diga tu padre está esperando que te cases y le des una nietecita que se parezca a ti, y sinceramente yo también. Pero con esto que nunca has tenido novia luego de Luna…"

"Bueno, mamá, ya basta." ya ni sabía ni cómo defenderse la pobre Ginny. En eso Gabrielle se acercaba a Ginny que justo había terminado de lavar los platos.

"Pues yo tengo que decirles algo, de hecho Ginny sí tiene novia" cuando Gabrielle dijo esto, hizo que las mujeres voltearan a verla muy sorprendidas, incluso la mismo Ginny estaba igual.

"¿No les has dicho?" decía ella volteándola a ver, pero la pelirroja seguía confundida "Ginny y yo… somos novias" dijo Gabrielle haciendo que todos se callaran por un instante.

Al ver que no le creían se acercó a Ginny y la empezó a besar, pero no cualquier beso, sino uno muy apasionado, haciendo que todas se quedaran con la boca abierta. Ginny entendió y le siguió el juego poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y atrayéndola más hacia ella.

Gabrielle en ese momento sentía que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, ya que al fin estaba besando a su alma gemela, su veela interna se encontraba extasiada, aunque fuera un beso fingido, no le importaba. Una vez terminando su "acto" del beso, Ginny abrazó a Gabrielle y volteó a ver a sus queridas parientas.

"¿Qué?" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, ya que con eso sabía que ya no la iban a molestar.

Ya más al rato, Ginny se encontraba en el cuarto con Gabrielle, pero antes de retirarse al baño para cambiarse, decidió decirle algo.

"¡Gracias!" dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Gabrielle sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

"¡De nada!" dijo ella igual sonriéndole "Te tienes que inventar una buena historia de cómo nos enamoramos, algo romántico, apasionado, qué se yo" decía mientras se reía.

"Sí, te prometo que en la noche inventaré la historia." Dijo la pelirroja un tanto sonrojada al pensar en el beso de antes

"Eso espero" dijo ella sonriéndole, y como antes, ambas se quedaron perdidas en los ojos de la otra, pero antes de que siguieran así, Gabrielle reaccionó del trance. "En fin, deberías cambiarte".

"¡Por supuesto"- dijo Ginny y acto enseguida entro al baño.

Para Gabrielle ese día fue el mejor de su vida ya que había besado a su otra mitad.


	2. Chapter 2

En un bar en alguna parte de una ciudad muggle, estaban festejando una boda.

"Bien este es el momento que todas esperan, es el momento de lanzar el ramo" decía el músico a todas las mujeres solteras del lugar.

Justo en ese momento, Fleur llegaba a ese salón.

"¡1, 2, 3!" gritaban todos en el salón para que la novia lanzara el ramo, y justo cuando lo lanzó, Fleur entró al salón y se abalanzó por el ramo.

"¡Mío! ¡Es mío! ¡Sí!" decía gritando Fleur provocando sorpresa ante todos.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntaba la novia a su ahora esposo.

"No tengo la más mínima idea" le respondió el hombre confundido.

"Aplauso para la joven que atrapó el ramo" decía el hombre con el micrófono, a lo cual Fleur bailaba de emoción mientras se subía al escenario.

"Gracias, gracias. Qué bonita fiesta. Saben, hay dos novias aquí, jejeje, tengan" decía mientras volvía a lanzar el ramo, realmente estaba tan ebria que no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

"Pero qué le pasa, quién es ella" seguía preguntando la novia molesta de que una desconocida arruinara su boda.

"¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?" le decía el novio al ver la cara de su esposa.

"Oye, oye, por qué tanta hostilidad, hay dos novias aquí" seguía hablando Fleur.

"¡Yo soy la novia!" dijo molesta la original novia.

"Ey, shhhh, tú tranquila…". Murmuro la rubia tambaleándose.

"Seguridad, saquen a la loca esta" decía el novio, quien para fortuna de Fleur, de lo desarreglada y borracha que iba, nadie se dio cuenta que la persona frente a ellos era una bruja.

"¿Dónde está el novio?" antes de que pudiera seguir, los guardias llegaron y sacaron a Fleur de ahí. La llevaron a la cocina, ya que ahí estaba otra puerta que dirigía a otra salida, pero en el transcurso, Fleur agarró una botella de champaña y se la empezó a beber.

"No se la tome así, señorita" le dijo uno de los guardias mientras ya sacaban a Fleur fuera del salón.

"¡Hip! De mejores bodas me han corrido" decía ella mientras se recargaba sobre la parte trasera de una camioneta, realmente ya se estaba mareando, así que cuando logró sentarse bien, la puerta trasera se abrió y ella se cayó adentro de esta.

"Yo, tengo mucho sueño, ¡hip! Creo que voy a dormir" decía ella mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y de lo rendida que estaba, no se dio cuenta que la camionet empezaba a moverse.

"¡Ey! ¡Ey! No te vayas… te llevas a la novia" decía el conserje del lugar, ya que el chofer no se dio cuenta que llevaba carga extra.

En la bahía de Australia, en un bar, se encontraba un grupo de amigos festejando, la despedida de soltero de William Weasley el prometido de Fleur, un hombre de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rojo.

-¡William! ¡Bill!- gritaba Adele llamando la atención del mencionado.

-¿Es enserio?- decía él con algo de arrogancia. -¿Qué haces aquí?- decía sonriendo el hombre.

-Te estuve buscando.

-Pero qué haces, Adele, si sabes que es mi despedida de soltero- le decía mientras le tocaba su nariz.

-Fleur.

-¿Fleur?

-Fleur se enteró de todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Qué todo?

-¿Cómo qué de todo? De todo lo nuestro.

-No hay nuestro- le respondió él tratando de zafarse del asunto.

-¿Cómo que no hay nuestro? ¿Y lo de nuestro viaje a Australia?

-Bueno yo…

-Y lo del te quiero.

-Bueno eso sí lo dije, pero estaba muy borracho y…

-No trates de excusarte.

-Bueno ya, ven- le decía él mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Ay, Bill, no! Es que no puedes casarte así.

-Me voy a casar con Fleur. Porque así tiene que ser- decía mientras Adele sólo rodaba los ojos.

-Pero…

-Además lo que tenemos nosotros es increíble, así tal y como está.

-Sí pero…

-Ven, dame un abrazo- y mientras se abrazaban, Bill aprovechó para dársela al hombre de seguridad.

-¡Bill!

-Llévesela con cuidado- le decía él al señor.

-¡Bill! Te va a dejar plantado en el altar- decía Adele gritando desde la puerta del lugar.

Todos se reían de la escena, Bill pensaba que tenía a Fleur comiendo de la palma de su mano, por eso no se preocupó cuando Adele le dijo que ella ya sabía de lo suyo, además, él era amo de la manipulación, así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

En otro punto de la tierra, se encontraba Fleur, quien empezaba a moverse poco a poco, claro aún sin abrir los ojos, ya que los rayos del sol le estaban dando en su cara, pero seguía con sueño que no le importaba que casi tuviera el sol en su rostro. Justo en ese momento unos niños llegaron hacia la camioneta donde ella estaba durmiendo, unos niños con unas pluma le hacían cosquillas en los pies.

-Jajajaja, ya Gabrielle, no me hagas cosquillas-decía ella, pero sin abrir los ojos aún- Jajajaja, ¡que ya!- al decir eso, se levantó de golpe y al abrir los ojos, pudo notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino con un grupo de niños.

Volteó a su alrededor algo ya preocupada, pero sólo pudo ver muchas plantas, árboles muy altos y unas casas."¡Ay no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!" decía ya más asustada la ojiazul.

"¡No! Ay, a ver, dame mi varita" decía desesperada ella al ver que un niño lo sostenía, pero éste se lo negaba a dar, así que ella se bajó de la camioneta y fue hacia donde los niños estaban.

"¡Dame mi varita!" seguía diciendo pero veía que los niños no le respondían. Tal vez hablen una especie de dialecto pensaba ella, así que decidió volver a hablar pero esta vez haciendo mímicas "Fleur, varita, por favor" decía mientras hacía mímicas, provocando que los niños sólo se rieran. En eso una mujer salía de la casa y se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

"¿Fleur?" dijo la mujer, que por su apariencia, se daba a notar que era la mamá de los niños.

"¡Sí! Fleur, y eso es mío" seguía ella haciendo sus señas.

"¿Eso?" decía la señora quien miraba que uno de sus hijos tenía un palo en las manos.

"¡Sí!" decía más esperanzada la rubia

"Ja, mujer si serás idiota, nosotros hablamos tu idioma" decía la señora algo ofendida haciendo que Fleur se quedara con los ojos abiertos. "Eliot, Eliot, ven acá" gritaba la señora a su marido "Eliot, que vengas para acá, dime quién es esta mujer" decía con un humor haciendo que Fleur ahora se espantara de ella.

En eso un señor que cargaba a un bebé salía, pero al ver a Fleur, trató de regresar a la casa.

"¿A dónde vas?" le dijo su esposa haciendo que su marido con temor le obedeciera.

"Oiga por cierto, bueno primero perdón por lo de hace rato, pero, sería tan amable de decirme dónde estoy" dijo Fleur con algo de nerviosismo.

"Ah, sí, estás en el Bosque de Orléans"

"Ah, está bien, pensaba que… ¿¡Queeeeeé!?" gritó Fleur de la frustración, ya que se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de su amada civilización.

Mientras Fleur lidiaba en saber en qué parte de Francia se encontraba, en Inglaterra la familia de Ginny acababa de despertar y se sentaban en el comedor, todos esperaban muy ansiosos a que llegara Arthur, ya que era su cumpleaños. Ginny y Gabrielle entraban al área del comedor y la pelirroja muy amablemente le sacó una silla.

"Siéntate aquí terror, digo amor."

No me digas así- le dijo ella manoteándola.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Fred, mientras abrazaba de lado a su hermana.

-No me toques- le dijo algo molesta, ya que no le gustaba que sus hermanos le hicieran bromas.

"Qué pasa Ginny- le seguía tocando con su índice." Continuo molestando a su hermana tocándole la mejilla

"Me molesta que me toques, Tu."

"Mira ahí viene mi papá" dijo Ron interrumpiendo a sus hermanos.

-¡Buenos días, familia!- dijo el mayor Weasley, quien era el jefe de la familia, un señor de unos cincuenta y cinco años recién cumplidos, ojos verdes, cabello rojo con algo ya de canas y tenía un distinguido bigote.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le respondieron sus descendientes y le empezaron a aplaudir.

"Gracias, gracias, y gracias a todos por estar presentes en este día especial para mí."

"Papá, ven, te guardé tu asiento favorito" le decía George mientras jalaba del brazo a su papá, a pesar de ser adulto, aún seguía comportándose como un niño.

-Oh, sí, vamos hijo- decía Arthur mientras seguía a Ron, pero antes de sentarse vio que al lado de Ginny se encontraba una ruba muy familiar.

"Ginny, me puedes decir quién es esta hermosa jovencita" decía él haciendo sonrojar a Gabrielle, mientras Molly se reía de las payasadas de su esposo por lo que le dijo ayer sobre la relación de su hija.

"Es Gabrielle, papá, ya la conoces, es amiga de mi hermanita, pero ahora resulta que ella y Ginny son…" antes de que dijera otra cosa Fred se vió interrumpido

"Es que ella y yo no nos habíamos visto hasta que tuve algunos partidos en Francia" interrumpió Ginny a su hermano y abrazaba a Gabrielle "Y cuando nos reencontramos, hubo chispas entre nosotros Gabrielle es mi novia" decía Ginny tratando de sonar lo más convincente ante su padre.

-¡Felicidades hija!- dijo el hombre dándole un abrazo a la más pequeña de los Weasley, ya que al fin su hija había encontrado el ''amor''.

"¡Muy bien!" decía muy emocionado "Siéntanse, vamos a desayunar".

-Pero que guapa es mi nueva nuera teniendo esa belleza de seguro mis nietos saldrán hermosos- dijo el hombre haciendo que Gabrielle casi se desmayara del comentario- Es una broma- dijo alegre el ''suegro''.

-No le hagas caso, comamos- le dijo Ginny agarrándola de la mano para alejarla de su padre.

En medio de la nada o eso decía Fleur se encontraba dentro de la misma camioneta que la trajo a ese alejado lugar, el Sr. Eliot estaba manejando, pero sólo se burlaba de ver cómo la muchacha trataba de que el palito que rompió su hijo se arreglara. En cierta forma le daba lástima, ya que por su culpa ella estaba ahí.

-Así que es tu primera vez en este bosque- le dijo él tratando de animarla.

-Pues sí, aunque fue un viaje muy inesperado; y a todo esto, este lugar está cerca de París- preguntaba Fleur.

-No, realmente nos encontramos lejos.

-Oh, y… ¿cómo cuánto tiempo se hace de aquí para allá?

\- ¿Manejando o a pie?

De nuevo en Inglaterra, la familia se encontraba desayunando, cada quien en su plática, en eso Angelina, quien estaba embarazada, sintió cómo le pateó uno de sus bebés, ya que tendría gemelos.

-¡Ay, ay! Gabrielle siente- dijo ella mientras le agarraba la mano de la rubia para ponerla sobre su panza, ya que se encontraba a su lado.- ¡Está pateando!- dijo ella emocionada.

-Ay, es cierto- dijo Gabrielle feliz.

-Esto del embarazo es horrible, y más cuando tendrás gemelos, además tienes muchos accidentes con la magia- decía espantando algo a Gabrielle.

-Tener hijos es lo máximo, yo por eso tuve siete, y hubiera podido tener más si mi Ginny no hubiera llegado- dijo Molly.

\- Pero me está siendo falta la nieta, ya que todos en esta familia han tenido hombres, ¿verdad, hija?- decía Molly viendo a su hija.

-Sí- decía con algo de enfado, Ginny.

-Mamá, Lavander y yo estábamos hablando que después de que Hugo cumpla un año, queremos intentar tener una niña.

-¡Sí, señora Weasley!- decía ella.

-Qué coincidencia, nosotros también queremos una niña para la próxima verdad Angie- dijo George agarrando la mano de su esposa.- Incluso anoche estábamos practicando -al decir esto su esposa se puso de un intenso tono de rojo.

-Tu, estamos comiendo- decía Ginny algo asqueada por el comentario.

-Hijo, por favor- ahora dijo Molly dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo de la práctica me pareció interesante. Creen que..- antes de que pudiese decir algo más se vió interrumpido por su padre

-¡Fred!- dijo exaltado Arthur, ya que sabía que los gemelos no tenían pudor en ciertos aspectos. Lo que él no sabía era que para Gabrielle eso en su casa era tema diario.

-Jajajaja, ya no te exaltes papá- le respondió él.

-En fin, eh… Gabrielle, dime, ¿ya conseguiste trabajo?- preguntó Molly a la joven.

-Mmmm, bueno yo…

-Todavía no ha tenido oportunidad de ir a muchas entrevistas- interrumpió Ginny

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de hecho como acabo de graduarme hace un par de meses, ahora estoy empezando a prepararme para titularme.

-Vaya, eso es muy bueno, me da mucho gusto- dijo Arthur viendo que su nueva ''nuera'' era una mujer preparada.

\- Por cierto, me gustaría disculparme por mi hijo William y lo que le hizo a Fleur…

-¡Fleur!- dijo Gabrielle.

-¿Cómo tomo las cosas?- preguntó el señor con interés y al decir eso, la familia sólo hizo un largo suspiro.

-Papá hablemos de otra cosa- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndole, haciéndole notar que Gabrielle estaba algo incómoda escuchando eso.

-Bueno, qué les parece si mejor nos comemos el postre- dijo Ron para cambiar el tema.

De nuevo en los adentros del bosque, Eliot se encontraba revisando el motor de su troca, ya que sin saber porque la camioneta se había detenido.

-Y si yo manejo y usted empuja- decía Fleur al señor.

-Ehh, no, mejor voy con mi amigo, él sabe de esto- decía Eliot, ya que no quería ir empujando su propia troca. Se iba caminando cuando Fleur le pregunta:

-Sr. y si viene alguien, ¿qué le digo?

-Jajajajaajaja- se reía Eliot.- ¿Alguien? Bueno, si pasa ''alguien'', algún nativo, usted nada más dígale: '' Ego perdidit potes adiuva me'

-¿Ego perdidit potes adiuva me?

-Así es- la rubia seguía repitiendo mientras veía que Enzo se retiraba.

Así Fleur se estaba cansado de tanto esperar, hacía más de media hora que Eliot se había ido y aún no regresaba; le bajaba a los vidrios, los volvía a subir, cambiaba de pose, se maquillaba, en fin, ya estaba agotada, pero no fue hasta que un pajarito entró en la troca y espantó a la chica, haciéndola gritar como loca.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ahhhh!- salía corriendo toda desesperada la pobre rubia.

De regreso en la madriguera, la familia de Ginny seguía festejando el cumpleaños de su padre, ahora era el tiempo de jugar quiddich, así que todos portaban sus respectivos uniformes y se encontraban en el enorme jardín que habían simulado una cancha de este deporte.

-¡Vamos familia! Vengan, vamos a tomar posiciones, a ver Ginny, tú escoges segunda- decía Molly mientras organizaban sus equipos.

-Yo siempre voy a segunda, ahora quiero primera.

-¡Que no!- gritaron sus hermanos con burla

-Como siempre- refunfuñaba Ginny.

-Y tú, Gabrielle, ¿sabes jugar?

-Bueno, yo así como jugar pues…

-Súbete a la escoba junto a Ginny- le interrumpió Molly.

-Eh, sí- decía la morena mientras se iba hacia donde Ginny estaba.

-Vamos a enseñarles quién manda- decía entusiasmado Ron.

Ya era algo tarde y la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, Fleur estaba toda empapada, así que como pudo se encontraba debajo de un árbol y lo usó como si fuera su paraguas.

-¡Sr. Eliot!- gritaba ella con desesperación.

Ya llevaba como veinte minutos caminando, estaba asustada y desesperada de no encontrar ni si quiera un solo rastro de civilización. Lo único que veía eran árboles y plantas, y uno que otro animal extraño.

-De toda la ropa que tengo, ¿por qué rayos tuve que traer puesto un vestido de novia? Y peor, con tacones, y para variar, tuve que traerme la bolsa más grande y pesada- se lamentaba Fleur, y en un paso en falso que dio, se atoró en una especie de lodo.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué el lodo se mueve?- decía ella mientras se hundía cada vez más, ya que había caído en una especia de charco lleno de lodo, por ello éste le impedía que se sumergiera por completo.

\- Ay, no, mi bolsita no- decía levantando su bolsa para que no se hundiera, en eso ella volteó y pudo ver un unicornio estaba en la misma situación que ella- ¿Y tú cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- le preguntó al indefenso animal mientras empezaba a llorar de la frustración.

Rato después, la lluvia se había calmado, y Fleur estaba profundamente dormida sobre el gran lodo, ella realmente se había rendido, pero no muy lejos de ella, alguien se lograba ver por atrás.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad, y los Weasley se habían ido a dormir, todos menos Ginny y Gabrielle, quienes estaban acostados en la cama de ella, ni uno de los dos decía una palabra, solamente estaban ahí e intercambiaban unas cuantas miradas, pero Ginny decidió romper el silencio.

-¡Ay, estoy muerta!- decía con un suspiro la pelirroja y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

-Sí, yo también- le respondía Gabrielle- Estuvo divertido el cumpleaños de tu papá ¿no?

-Ajá- le respondía ya entre suspiros, pues realmente se estaba quedando dormida.

-Me encantó porque fue un cumpleaños muy diferente, digo, siempre hay música, pastel, regalos, pero con el de tu papá aparte de los regalos y el pastel fueron puros juegos, jeje, me encantó cómo Ron no podía aceptar que su propia esposa le ganara en ajedrez mágico, y justo cuando él le iba a ganar, su bebé le tumbó todo el juego, jajajajaa, eso fue divertido ¿no crees?- dijo ella volteando a ver a Ginny, pero ella ya estaba bien dormida, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a ella

\- Oye, Ginny, pssss…. Te tienes que ir a tu cama- trataba de despertarla, pero al ver que no reaccionaba y de ver que se veía muy sexy durmiendo en su cama, decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad y con algo de timidez, se empezó a acercar a ella y se recostó sobre su pecho, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre ella para abrazarla- ¡Buenas noches! - dijo ella y se dispuso a dormir.

Ginny en eso empezó a sentir un peso sobre ella, así que abrió poco a poco sus ojos, cuando en eso vio que Gabrielle estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba, al principio quiso moverse, ya que había reaccionado que se había quedado en su cuarto, pero al ver que ella estaba muy cómoda, decidió mejor no despertarla y como era su amiga del alma, decidió que no tenía nada de malo y también le correspondió el abrazo, y así los dos esa noche durmieron muy felices.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, Fleur se encontraba recostada sobre un catre, pero a diferencia de antes, ya no portaba su vestido, sino se encontraba en su fina ropa interior de encaje que usaría para la boda, despertaba poco a poco, ya que escuchaba un ruido extraño, como si estuvieran golpeando algo; cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar que ya no se encontraba en el charco, sino en una especie de casa de campaña, en eso vio una sombra y se asustó, pero lo que más le asustó fue ver que ya no tenía puesto su vestido y por instinto se cubrió con sus manos su pecho.

La sombra que veía empezaba tomar forma y pudo observar que era una mujer con un cuchillo que cortaba quien sabe qué, ella decidió esconderse detrás de una silla que estaba ahí cerca, tenía mucho miedo, pues quién sabe qué tipo de lunática estaba ahí; la silla estaba junto a una mesa, y ahí estaba un sartén, sin pensarlo dos veces agarró el utensilio, con mucho cuidado se fue acercando a la entrada que daba con lo que era la cocina, el lugar donde estaba el extraño, ella se iba preparando para lo que fuera necesario, en eso el extraño empezó a acercarse hacia la entrada y cuando pasó cerca de ella, Fleur gritó:

-¡ Ego perdidit potes adiuva me!- y ¡bam!, le dio un santo trancazo a su capturadora en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Cielos! Creo que la maté- dijo ella temerosa de que sucediera lo peor al ver que la mujer yacía en el suelo.

Fleur veía cómo la mujer estaba inconsciente, sin más preámbulos tomó el cuchillo que se encontraba al lado de ella, ya que si intentaba hacer otra cosa, al menos ella tendría algo con qué amenazarla. Ahí en su mano encontró una varita y también se la quitó, al ver a la mujer inconsciente se encontró con una joven de tez clara y cabello rizado un tanto salvaje de color café, estaba algo sudorosa, pero no podía negar que era atractiva pero eso no le daba el derecho de dejarla como estaba, pero antes de que siguiera analizando a la mujer, ésta se empezó a mover bruscamente.

-¡Ay!- se quejaba su ''secuestradora'' sobándose la cabeza, pero en eso vio que su varita y cuchillo apuntaban hacia ella.- Tranquila, no hay necesidad de hacer eso.

-¡Shhh!- la cayó Fleur.- Sólo hablas cuando yo te diga. ¿Me secuestraste?

-¿Te secuestré?- dijo ella al momento que se levantaba- Te acabo de sacar de un pantano.

-Y también de mi vestido, ¿por qué estoy en ropa interior? - decía ella tratando de cubrirse.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Ahí está colgado.- le dijo haciendo que la pelinegra volteara para comprobar que era cierto.- Ten, ponte esto- le decía mientras le aventaba una camisa, de color naranja el que más odiaba Fleur, pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era cubrirse.

-Tú, deja de mirarme, voltéate- le ordenaba ella mientras se disponía a cambiar.

-Si piensas que te secuestré, mira, aquí está la puerta, puedes irte.

-Pero por supuesto que me iré de aquí, piensas que me voy a quedar aquí atrapada con un extrañA. ¿Dónde está tu red flu?- demandaba Fleur.

-No tengo- dijo ella sin importancia.

-¿Es enserio?- decía ofendida la heredera, provocando que el joven se riera.

-Porque le mentiría a la persona que tiene un cuchillo en sus manos- decía de forma sarcástica la mujer.

-Necesito por favor que me lleves al pueblo más cercano, donde haya lo que sea que me ayude a irme porque necesito regresar a París ya que me voy a casar este sábado y ¡no te acerques!- volvía amenazar Fleur a su capturador.

-Tienes un animalito.

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes un animalito allá arriba- decía la joven señalando a una enorme tarántula que estaba colgada del pantalón.

-Ay, sí, la típica excusa del animalito- pero en eso Fleur volteó dónde él señalaba y se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que decía

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaba ella con desesperación y se abalanzó con el extraño, ella la abrazo y trataba de calmarla

-Ey, ey, tranquila, tranquila- decía mientras se acercaba a la araña para sostenerla- Mira, ¿ves? No pasa nada- diciendo esto sacó a la tarántula de la casa; en eso volvió a sostener el cuchillo y se lo dio a Fleur

-Ten, para que estés segura. Entonces, me decías que el sábado te casas- decía ella de manera que recargaba su brazo sobre la entrada quedando muy de frente de Fleur, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-¡Sí!- le contestó ella enseñándole su mano con su preciado anillo.

-Y, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntaba ella.

\- Fleur Delacour- dijo ella muy orgullosa de su nombre.

-¿Delacour? Como pariente de Celeste Delacour

-La mismísima. Es mi abuela

-Vaya, entonces creo que puedo sacar provecho de esto y cobrar una buena fortuna.

-¿Qué? Pero tú.

-Jajaja, no es cierto, sólo bromeaba. Y Srta. Delacour, qué hace tan lejos de la civilización.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, sólo recuerdo que el día anterior tomé mucho y después estaba en este lugar- decía ella con su voz casi a punto de llorar.

-Sí, el alcohol suele provocar este tipo de efectos. Pero oye, relájate, ¿sí? No podemos salir de noche y la magia de la varita no funciona tan adentro del bosque- decía ella mientras se sentaba sobre una silla.

-Oye y, tú cómo te llamas.

-Es cierto, se me olvidó presentarme. Yo soy Hermione - le decía mientras sonreía, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Fleur, pues realmente tenía una hermosa sonrisa y ahí ella pudo notar que ella tenía unos ojos color miel.

-Bueno, Hermione, y yo dónde voy a dormir. ¿Tienes cama, no?

-Está en reparación, así que por hoy tendrás que dormir junto a mí- decía Hermione mientras señalaba un colchón. Fleur no estaba muy de acuerdo, ya que dormir al lado de un desconocido no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero qué otra opción tenía, así que haciendo muecas, se sentó junto a la mujer

\- Por cierto, Delacour, hace rato me pegaste con un sartén de hierro.

-¡Opps!- decía de forma irónica ella.

Ya había amanecido en Inglaterra, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba despierta, todos menos una, que aún se encontraba durmiendo en la cama.

-Gabrielle, Gabrielle despierta- le decía Ginny mientras la tomaba fotos.

-No, cinco minutos más- decía ella aún somnolienta.

-¡Gabrielle!

-¡Ehh!- reaccionó ella despertándose de golpe, dándose cuenta que Ginny le tomaba fotos.

-Arréglate mi amor, que hoy seguirán los festejos- dijo Ginny de lo más natural, haciendo que a Gabrielle casi se le saliera el corazón.

-¿Mi amor?- dijo ella sorprendia.

-Estuvo cursi ¿no? Mejor te digo ¿terror? ¿pajarito?.

-Ehh, mi amor suena bien, jeje- decía Gabrielle emocionada.

-Bueno, apúrate a alistarte- decía Ginny mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Gabrielle que sentía que flotaba en las nubes.

Al igual que en la ciudad, en el Bosque el sol estaba muy resplendente, Fleur se despertaba poco a poco, al principio se espantó pues no recordaba dónde estaba, pero una vez que recordó todo decidió irse a cambiar, ya que afuera escuchaba voces y tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran. Una vez cambiada de nuevo con su vestido de novia, que en lugar de blanco ahora era beige debido al lodo, decidió asomarse para ver quiénes eran, y las personas que vio eran Hermione con una señora, posible nativa del lugar, no sabía con exactitud de lo que hablaban pero Hermione se portaba de una forma muy amable con la señora, ya una vez terminada la plática, Fleur salió y fue hasta su encuentro.

-¿No que la boda era hasta el sábado?- le dijo Hermione, pues ella tenía puesto su vestido de nuevo.

-Ja ja ja, qué graciosa. Y cómo vamos a irnos ¿no tienes escoba para ir al pueblo más cercano?

-No.- pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir más, un grupo de niños se acercaron a ella y la empezaron a abrazar; Fleur estaba muy sorprendida, realmente la gente la quería, ya una vez que abrazó a todos, Hermione empezó a caminar.

-Ni de loca me ire caminando- decía ella con algo de indignación.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, te juro.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione y seguía caminando sin mirar a la rubia.

-Oye, tú, espera- le decía la ojiazul a Hermione, pero ella sólo estaba chiflando.- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo también se chiflar- decía mientras intentaba imitarla.

\- Cuando te dije te juro, fue sólo una expresión, no era literal- decía la heredera mientras batallaba con todas las raíces de los árboles.- No puedo caminar mucho con estos zapatos, me están matando y ahora sí es literal. ¡Te lo juro!

-¡A ver!- decía Hermione mientras se giraba para ver a la mujer.

\- ¿Te molestan mucho esos zapatos?

-Sí, me duele mucho el dedo chiquito- decía ella con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

-De acuerdo, siéntate- le ordeno a la rubia, haciendo que ella se sentara en una de las grandes raíces que había. Hermione le levanto un poco el vestido para poder ver y sostener sus pies, por lo que Fleur creyó que le daría un masaje.

-¡Uy, sí! Qué amable, eh, no sabes cuánto me duele y… ¡Ahhhh!- gritó ella ante la sorpresa de ver cómo Hermione le rompía los tacones a sus carísimos zapatos.

\- ¿Qué?

-Listo, asunto arreglado- le decía Hermione mientras le entregaba sus tacones.

-¿Sabes cuánto me tarde en poder conseguir estos zapatos? Y luego para que… ay, ya, olvídalo.- decía resignada Fleur.

Habían pasado ya casi una hora caminando por el pantano, ahora Fleur iba caminando al lado de la morena

-¿Y si cantamos una canción?- decía ella, ya que estaba demasiado aburrida.

-Cómo cual.

-No sé, la de la 'Vida en rosa'.

-Mmmm, no lo creo.

-Ok, bueno, alguna de tu pueblo- le decía ella.

Ahora se encontraban cruzando un riachuelo, realmente Fleur no había parado de hablar, y a Hermione ya le estaba empezando a cansar sus quejas.

-Voy a llegar a París aunque tenga que cruzar el Paso de la Serpiente.- decía Fleur.

-No es el Paso de la Serpiente, no es literal.- contesto molesta la morena

-Ey, es una expresión, relájate- ahora ella le decía a Hermione.

Una vez cruzando el riachuelo, Fleur de nuevo siguío hablando.

-Mi hermanita Gabrielle es la típica muchacha que está enamorada de su mejor amiga y no se atreve a…

-Por qué no mejor escuchamos el ruido de los pajaritos- le interrumpió Hermione, ya que sinceramente no aguantaba cada lamento de la mujer.

-Te estaba contando de mi hermana.

-Y yo de los pajaritos.

Rato después se encontraban en otro riachuelo, ya casi llegaban al pueblo, pero aún faltaba un tramo.

-Hermione, ¿me puedes lanzar un hechizo de levitación? ¿o prefieres cargarme?- decía con dulzura en su voz, Fleur.

\- Aun no puedo lanzar hechizos ¿Segura que quieres que te cargue?

-Ay sí, por favor.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione pero en vez de cargarla como princesa, la cargó como si fuera un costal.

-¡Ay, no! Así, no, bájame, ahhhh- gritaba la pobre rubia ya que Hermione no la cargó como ella esperaba.

-OK.

-No, no, súbeme, súbeme, súbeme.

-Oh, decídete.

-¡Qué horror! Como costal de papas- se quejaba Fleur.

Había pasado otra hora y todavía no llegaban al dichoso pueblo.

-Y dime ''princesa encantadora'' Hermione.

-¿Encantadora?

-Sí, estoy siendo irónica, ya que eres muy ''atenta", tanto que encantas. Dime, así tratas a todas las mujeres que conoces- preguntaba Fleur.

-Bueno, digamos que no soy perfecta como tu novio y… sabes qué, eso no existe, los príncipes así como tú los llamas.

-Ok, según tú.

-Sí… te juro- ahora él le regreso su expresión a la pelinegra.

-¿Me juras?

-Sí, así que andando- decía Hermione disponiéndose a caminar de nuevo.

-Ay, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó Fleur.

-Ya estuviéramos allá si no te pararas cada cinco minutos para quejarte de algo, y eso, sí es literal- al decirle eso, Fleur se sentó y empezó a llorar, empezó a sacar todo lo que se había aguantado; Hermione al verla así sintió algo de lástima y se acercó donde ella estaba.

-¿Se puede saber ahora qué pasa?

-Me duele todo, estoy toda sudada, me duelen las pompis, me están sudando las bubis, y sé que no te importa pero… tengo muchísima hambre- sollozaba Fleur.

-Ey, tranquila, deja de llorar, a ver, respira- se acercaba el ojidorada con ella para calmarla.

-Eso trato pero no puedo.

-A ver, tranquila.

-Está bien- decía ella mientras empezaba a calmarse- ¿Por qué no me cazas algo?

-¿Eh? Ah, y como, como qué se te antoja.

-Un pollito- decía ella provocando que Hermione sólo se riera.

-Y el pollo lo quieres con algún acompañamiento o algo más.

-Con… con bullabesa.

-Ok, bueno pues, sólo que hay un problema… en el pantano no hay pollos, y mucho menos pollitos rostizados, ¿ok?

-Bueno entonces, un ave de esas exóticas pero por favor- seguía llorando Fleur, cosa que a Hermione le parecía algo gracioso ver cómo una chica de dinero trataba de sobrevivir en este lugar.

\- Serías mi héroina- trataba de sonar más animada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te juro.

-Yo te voy a jurar algo, yo he visto de todo en esta vida… pero tú- le decía a la ojiazul, aunque ella realmente no sabía si era un cumplido o una ofensa.

\- Bien, me voy, pero sin llorar, ¿de acuerdo? –

¡Sí!

-Bueno, no te muevas, enseguida regreso- diciendo esto Hermione dejó a una desconsolada Fleur a esperar por su comida.

De regreso en París, Bill se encontraba queriendo contactar a Fleur que según había desaparecido y como no se encontraba en su apartamento, esto le preocupó algo. Se encontraba en el lugar donde su prometida había montado un espectáculo en una boda, ya que, para desgracia de ella, uno de los meseros logró reconocerla y contactó a Bill.

-Le digo que se la llevó en la parte de atrás de su camioneta, yo le grité y grité para que se detuviera, pero no me escuchó, de seguro ya está en su pueblo- le decía el testigo a Bill.

-A ver, me puedes dar la dirección.

-Sí, es el Sauce Llorón, en el gran Bosque- le decía el testigo al pelirrojo, luego de esto no le quedo más que pensar.

Fleur Delacour, ¿dónde rayos te has metido?


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur seguía esperando a Hermione, ya se había tardado y eso le preocupaba.

-Me preguntó dónde estará, mientras no me haya abandonado… no, no creo ¿o sí?- se interrogaba la pobre chica, aunque había algo en esa joven que se le hacía muy familiar- Ahora que lo pienso, yo he visto ese rostro en algún lugar… pero dónde- se decía ella, pero en eso un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- ¿Hermione?- decía mientras agarraba el cuchillo que le dejo la morena-¿Hermione, eres tú?- pero al no escuchar respuesta siguió avanzando y justo cuando iba a lanzar el cuchillo vio que el que hacía ruido era un niño, a juzgar por su vestuario se dio cuenta que era un nativo.-¡Hola!- le saludaba.

-¡Hola!- le respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, creo que tendremos más compañía.

William Weasley se encontraba hablando con sus suegras en un café, mintiéndoles sobre el lugar donde su prometida se hallaba y buscando la manera de llegar ahí sin que ellas supieran, sabía que las mujeres se encontraban molestas con él, pero con Fleur de su lado no se atreverían a hacerle nada.

-¿Entonces, seguiran con la boda?- le decía Apolline.

-Sí, Fleur esta en Shell Cottage y no quiere visitas. Vamos a tener una platica profunda y hare un pacto mágico que demuestre mi inocencia.

-De acuerdo- decían las mujerse no convencidas ente lo dicho por el hombre, pensando en cómo comprobar si su hija se encontraba o no bien en aquel lugar.

-Muy bien, gracias por informarnos- le decía Amelie mientras le daba una mirada gélida al hombre.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad se que no soy quien quieren para Fleur, pero prometo que la hare feliz.

-Es cierto, que no me caes bien y a mi esposa menos, no obstante, mi hija te eligió ¿por qué? No lo sé. Lo que quiero que te quede claro es que si mi pequeña no se encuentra donde tu dices o no nos contacta a mas tardar en dos días. Voy a buscar la manera de maldecirte sin que mi hija se interponga.

\- De acuerdo, le haré saber a Fleur que quieren hablar con ella- mientras hablaba el hombre se comía con la mirada a la hermosa camarera.

Hermione, Fleur y ahora el nuevo invitado se encontraban caminando.

-Y dime "encantadora" Hermione, ¿ya llegamos?

-No, pero ya casi. Ah, por cierto, lo prometido es deuda, toma, tu pollito- decía la morena mientras le enseñaba un ave muerta a la prometida de William.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó ella.- Pero, pero, tiene plumas.

-A ver, ¿no querías un ave? Yo cazo, tú cocinas, aquí tenemos que repartirnos las tareas de manera equitativa, ¿o no es así tu mundo?

-Bueno, por qué no mejor me dices que me odias y punto.- al decir eso Fleur, Hermione quería contestarle, pero se dio cuenta que no valía la pena llevarla mal con ella, realmente su límite de paciencia se estaba agotando y ella reconocía que tenía un carácter fuerte, así que no quiso seguir discutiendo porque acabaría peor la situación.

En eso, Hermione empezó a ver que ese lugar no era conocido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Fleur.

-¿Ya te perdiste?- preguntó con ironía.

-No, pff, para nada.

-A ver si es así porque no puedes aceptar que estamos perdidas- decía la ojiazul

-Porque esta persona encantadora que tienes en frente no se perdió, está buscando un atajo.

-¡Eh!- decía el niño a Fleur pero ella estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con Hermione.

-Jajajajaa, sí como no, nosotros creemos que ya te perdiste.

-Eh, Fleur.

-¿Qué?

-Te habla Loui

-¿Qué pasa…? ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Nooooo! Mi bolsa, mi bolsa, suéltala- gritaba con desesperación Fleur al ver que un animalito destrozaba su bolsa, Hermione y Loui se reían de ello.

\- Ayúdame, anda, haz algo- ordenaba ella.

-¡Opps!- Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de burlarse.

-No te rías, no es gracioso- decía haciendo pucheros, la rubia.

-No, tienes razón- decía con un tono de seriedad Hermione, pero a los pocos segundos no pudo aguantarse y se volvió a reír, pero esta vez, todos se rieron del acontecimiento, algo que de seguro Fleur, jamás olvidaría.

Ya era de noche en Ciudad República, y esa noche, los Weasley estaban juntos y se encontraban jugando, como una gran familia y todos se divertían.

En todo el tiempo que se encontraron jugando Ginny notó que cuando la rubia se encontraba feliz iniciaba a cantar y su voz era hermosa, sorprendió a todos, pero sobre todo a Ginny que no dejaba de verla. Molly veía esa escena muy feliz, realmente veía en los ojos de ellas algo muy especial cuando estaban juntas. Gabrielle de lo feliz que estaba tenía abrazada a su hija y ella muy gustosa le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!- demandaba sus hijos al ver a los tórtolitas felices, haciendo que toda la familia cantara a coro "Beso". A Ginny y a Gabrielle no les quedó otra opción más que obedecer, así que lentamente fueron juntando sus labios y se empezaron a besar, la familia gritaba de emoción; a diferencia del primer beso que Gabrielle le dio a Ginny para demostrar que era su "novia", no lo sentía fingido, sino real, tan real que pareciera que Ginny también le correspondía, y ella disfrutaba cada roce de labios.

Rato más tarde, Gabrielle estaba en su habitación ya con su pijama puesta, estaba demasiado feliz que quería platicarle lo que le acababa de suceder a Fleur, así que le mando un patronus, pero para su desgracia, nunca se contestó. Mientras hacía eso no se dio cuenta que Ginny entraba en su habitación.

-¿Viste la cara de mis papás? Les encantó- decía de cierta forma, algo seductora.

-Sí- le respondió Gabrielle.

-¿Encontraste a Fleur?

-No.

-¿No? ¡Qué raro!

-Sí- decía la rubia mientras comenzaba a reírse y ya no sabía si era de los nervios o de la emoción. -¿Qué raro, no?

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, lo de besarnos frente a tus papás- seguía ella riéndose.

-Sí, estuvo chistoso- decía con algo de nervios la pelirroja.

-Sí y más cuando te besas con alguien y no sientes nada es como, ey, qué pasa, no siento nada, jajajaja- Gabrielle estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía idea de lo que decía, pues no sabía cómo decirle a la joven la verdad de sus sentimientos y el hecho de que fuera su otra mitad y para su colmo el tener a semejante mujer en una camiseta sin mangas exponiendo sus musculosos brazos la dejaba completamente sin aliento.

-¿No sentiste nada?- preguntó algo ofendida, Ginny.

-No… ¿tú?

-¡Hmp! No, nada, tampoco- dijo la pelirroja sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Así que nada, ¿eh?- ahora ella era la ofendida.- Bueno, pero es normal eh, digo porque así como qué bien besas, pues no- decía la rubia.

-Sí lo mismo digo- dijo Ginny haciendo que Gabrielle volteara de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh? Digo, pues, creo que para eso se necesita más tiempo de prueba, porque así pues no funciona- decía Ginny acercándose poco a poco a su amiga.

-¿Prueba? Cómo qué prueba, no tengo idea a lo que te…- pero no pudo terminar de decir más, ya que sintió cómo unos labios se apoderaban de su boca, y el beso cada vez más se tornaba más apasionado. Cuando pararon por falta de aire, Gabrielle solo se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados, realmente ese beso fue de sorpresa y ella había quedado hipnotizada.

-¿Sentiste algo?- preguntó Ginny sosteniéndole su cara, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, la pelirroja sintió que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gabrielle se aventó hacia sus brazos.

-Necesito comprobarlo- dijo ella y empezó a besarla con demasiada pasión, Ginny no se quedó atrás y la empezó a besar de la misma manera, y no sólo eso, sino también la empezó a acariciar, y tanto era el fuego entre ellos que terminaron cayéndose sobre la cama; esa noche sin duda iba ser la mejor noche de ambas.

Al fin Hermione, Loui y Fleur había llegado al lugar, horas de camino pero al fin ella veía gente.

-Mira, ya llegamos a la civilización- dijo Hermione.

-Claro, según el mapa que viste no- decía con algo de sarcasmo, Fleur.

-Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, tú esperabas edificios y centros comerciales. Pues no, este es un pueblo que con el paso de los años creció en medio de este enorme bosque, y la gente aquí le tiene mucho respeto, ya que se dice que todo ser vivo está conectado al gran árbol que está en el centro de este lugar. Lo llaman, Sheng Ming (significa vida en chino).

-¿Sheng Ming?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo en Sheng Ming?

-Vine a entregar unas cosas- justo al decir esto, un grupo de niños corrieron a abrazar a Hermione.

-¡Doctora! ¡Doctora!- le gritaban los niños que se le amontonaban, esto hizo sorprender mucho a Fleur, ya que le veía cara de todo menos de un doctor.

-Ya llegó la doctora, vino a traernos las medicinas… ¡Ah, Loui! Aquí está Loui- decía una de las aldeanas mientras iba a recoger a su hijo.

\- ¿Dónde encontró a mi niño, señorita?- le preguntaba la madre a Fleur.

-Ah, estaba ahí en el bosque, hizo unos ruidos y pensé que era un animal, pero me di cuenta que sólo era este niño.

-Pues muchas gracias por encontrarlo.

-Ay, qué bonito vestido- le dijo otra muchacha que se acercaba a la rubia.

-¡Gracias! Era… era más blanco.

Gabrielle y Ginny se encontraban jugando con Ajedrez. No se daban cuenta que la pareja Weasley mayor estaba viéndolas.

-¡Qué lindas se ven juntos!- decía Molly.

-Vaya que sí- le respondió su esposa.

-Ya era hora que Ginny sentara cabeza, realmente esa chica es perfecta para ella, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, ese brillo en sus ojos, me recuerda cuando te conocí - decía Arthur.

Mientras tanto Gabrelle y la más joven de los Weasley se encontraban hablando no sabían que estaban siendo espiadas por los gemelos. Quienes no escuchaban bien y empezaban a enredarse con todo lo que escuchaban.

-¿Dónde la boda?

-Ok, la boda…

-¿Dónde es la boda?- decía más emocionada la ojiazul.

-La boda sería en la villa familiar, acá grande pero algo muy diferente a las típicas bodas- le decía emocionada Gabrielle a su ahora novia.

-Claro, ya te entendí, o sea, la boda es acá que ella use el vestido pero en vez de zapatillas va…

-¡Descalza!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y también las damas de honor- le dijo ella.

-Sí, y en vez de rosas las flores sean…

-¡Tulipanes!- volvieron a coincidir los dos.

-¡Exacto! Y en vez de la típica comida acá toda elegante, tendrían pizza- decía feliz la pelirroja.

-¡Por supuesto! La pizza, está increíble.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Y bueno y… y luego qué pasa.- Gabrielle seguía muy metida en la historia,

-Que tal si nos enfocamos en otra cosa- le dijo Ginny dedicándole una sonrisa que hacía temblar a Gabrielle, y en eso las dos volvieron a juntar sus labios, llenándose de besos otra noche más.

En el bosque ya había oscurecido también, Fleur se había ido a casa de unas muchachas del lugar para que la cambiaran, porque realmente ya no soportaba usar tremendo vestido en ese lugar tan caluroso. Hermione ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, pues no la había visto prácticamente en todo el día, andaba caminando en su búsqueda cuando en eso ella sale de una de las chozas vestida de un atuendo típico de ese lugar, era algo sencillo pero sin duda el color azul resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, y la forma en cómo se había peinado hacía que su cara resaltara más; sin duda Hermione no podía negar que ella era hermosa.

-Y… ¿qué tal?- le preguntaba ella jugando un poco con su cabello.

-Nada mal- le dijo, aunque por dentro quería decirle que se veía bellísima.

-¿Nada mal? Ja, debí imaginarlo, ''encantadora'' como siempre sabes cómo tratar a una mujer.

-Ey, al menos prefiero ser honesta.

-Honesta, sí cómo no.

-Bueno, ya, ya… realmente si quieres escuchar mi humilde opinión, entonces te diré que te ves… te ves muy bien- le dijo esta vez son sinceridad en su mirada.

-Ah…eh, gracias- dijo algo sonrojada, Fleur.- ¿No crees que se ve algo, muy llamativo?

-Jajaja, no, para nada- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si entendí bien. Mañana es la boda del jefe de la aldea y la curandera del bosque es la invitada de honor- decía Fleur refiriéndose al ojidorada, provocando que Hermione se riera por el comentario.

-Pues tanto así como el curandera de la selva, no soy.

-Pero, sí vas por el mundo ayudando a comunidades y así, ¿no?

-Hago lo que puedo, en verdad.

-¿De dónde eres? Digo a juzgar por tu color de ojos y piel, podría decir que eres de Escocia o Inglaterra, ¿o no?

-Vaya, qué comes qué adivinas.

-¡Lo sabía! Aunque por una extraña razón, siento que he visto tu rostro en algún lado-decía ella haciendo que Hermione se pusiera un poco nerviosa por el comentario.

-Pues he andado de aquí para allá que la verdad ya ni sé de dónde soy, tal vez una vez viajaste a un lugar y me viste entre la gente.

-Puede ser, pero, insisto en que he visto tu rostro en algún lugar.

-Todos siempre tienen un conocido que se parece a alguien.

-Y en cuál de todos esos lugares, dejaste a la esposa- preguntó con mucha curiosidad la pelinegra, haciendo incomodar un poco a la mujer.- ¿Eh? Dime, no creas que no lo vi, ahí en tu dedo está el anillo- trataba de enfadarla un poco ella.

-Soy viuda, se llamaba Pansy.- dijo en un tono serio haciendo que la sonrisa de Fleur se borrara por completo.

-Yo… lo siento, no sabía.

-Descuida.

-Y hace cuánto tiempo fue que…

-Hace cuatro años.

-De verdad lo siento.- dijo ella de forma sincera. Se había creado un ambiente algo incómodo y ninguna de los dos decía algo, Hermione por lo mientras se preparaba un poco de té mientras meditaba, hasta que Fleur por fin decidió romper el hielo. –Sabes, me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo.

-Me parece muy bien- le dijo Hermione mostrándole una sonrisa.- Entonces tú…

-Pero si habrá alguna aldeana que haga latir tu corazón, ¿no? - le dijo ella volviendo a su forma de ser.

-No, no lo hay.

-¿No? Bueno, pero sí te volverías a comprometer para casarte con alguien

-No… bueno, no, no sé, no lo creo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Sí tú estás…- pero se calló Fleur antes de que pudiera decir la palabra hermosa- Digo, estás muy joven, físicamente estás más o menos.

-Ah, jajaa, oye tú también estás más o menos- le decía de forma divertida, Hermione.

-Ah, muchas gracias por el cumplido, jajaja- se reía la rubia junto a ella- No, pero ya enserio, ¿por qué no?

-Porque casarse no es un juego, Fleur.- lo dijo de una forma tan seria que ella se quedó sin palabras- Y porque encontrar una mujer como Pansy creo que estará un poco complicado. Era… inteligente, tenía las manos más hermosas que yo vi en mi vida, tenía un lunar cerca de sus labios que ella odiaba, pero a mí me gustaba… no sé, a mí me encantaba, sus ojos eran verdes, así color verde esmeralda…. Su cabello era negro como la noche… desgraciadamente a su familia no le agradaba ella era sangre pura, mientras yo soy muggle su madre nos ayudó nos casamos a escondidas de su familia, vivíamos en secreto lejos de Inglaterra… la amaba muchísimo, ¿sabes? Todo era increíble a su lado… pero desgraciadamente yo viajaba mucho para hacer mis prácticas como doctor, al principio eran días, después semanas, meses… a tal grado que casi no podía verla y ella me demandaba eso… un día ella empezó a sentirse mal, al principio pensábamos que era algo simple… pero cuando vimos lo que era, fue demasiado tarde y no había nada que no se pudiera hacer… le dije que jamás me dedicaría a la medicina, ya que por eso no pasé los últimos días a su lado, pero ella me hizo prometerle que jamás dejaría la carrera que amaba por sentirme culpable, que al contrario, que si yo seguía en eso, ella nunca se iría de mi lado, porque así tendría un motivo para luchar por salvar la vida de las demás personas… ella era… simplemente perfecta- decía Hermione con un tono de tristeza en su voz, casi a punto de llorar, hace mucho que no se desahogaba y realmente sintió un alivio en poder contárselo a la rubia. Fleur meditaba todo lo que Hermione le dijo, realmente la había conmovido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hermione había pasado por dolor. Pero para que la tristeza no siguiera, ella quiso animarla un poco.

-¿Ves? Ves como si hay alguien perfecto.

-No, jaja, claro que no- ya empezaba a sonreír de nuevo la morena.

-Sí, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-No, pero ella no era perfecta, por ejemplo, cuando peleábamos ella siempre tenía que tener la razón… Pero ella lo hacía de una manera particular en que en muchas ocasiones no me dejaba otro remedio más que rendirme… No sé, yo soy de las que piensan que para que una relación funcione… hay que dejarse ir- decía Hermione viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que ella de nuevo reflexionara cada palabra.

-Cómo me gustaría que Bill..

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te deja?- ahora Hermione la interrumpió.

-No sé, a veces creo que no me pone mucha atención.

-Pienso que él, no sé, debería dejarte ganar- dijo la morena viéndola con unos ojos penetrantes haciendo que ella también la mirara de esa forma- Sí, debería dejarte ganar y también deberías probar el té que acabo de hacer, ¡mmm! Está delicioso- diciendo esto, Hermione le dio una taza a Fleur.

-¡Mmmmm!

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, está delicioso- decía mientras le daba otro sorbo al jugo.

Era una hermosa mañana en el bosque, los habitantes del lugar se dedicaban a sus labores, y hablando de ello, Hermione estaba dando sus consultas gratuitas a las personas, en ese momento era el turno de revisión de los niños, así que ellos estaban en fila esperando ser atendidos por su doctor favorito. Mientras, Fleur estaba haciendo plática con algunas mujeres del lugar y hasta ya les estaba dando tips de moda que pudieran hacer con sus atuendos típicos.

-¡Qué bonita está su novia, doctora!- dijo una de las niñas que estaban en la fila.

-¿Eh? Ahh, jejeje, no, ella no es mi novia- decía algo nerviosa la morena- A ver, ¿quién es mi novia aquí?

-¡Yo!- contestaba emocionada la niña.

-Entonces dame un beso- le decía Hermione a la pequeña, que ella muy gustosa le plantó un beso en su cachete.

-Ay, qué bonitas flores- decía Fleur a una de las aldeanas.

-Son las flores para la novia, esparciremos los pétalos en el camino hacia la ceremonia- le contestó la aldeana.

-Ay se verán muy bonitas, y me imagino que también usarán en el velo.-cuestiono recordando a los muggles.

-No, nosotras no usamos velo.

-¿No lo usan?

-No, porque así el novio ve realmente quienes somos- le contestaba la aldeana a la rubia, claro, cada pueblo tenía sus costumbres y para las mujeres de ese lugar no era necesario el velo. Hermione seguía haciendo sus consultas, pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a Fleur y viceversa.

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida en casa de la familia de Ginny, Gabrielle se encontraba tratando de localizar a Fleur, pero aún seguía sin responderle.

-Fleur se está haciendo del rogar, me dejó de hablar hace unos días y sigue así- decía ella mientras le regresaban el búho que mando ayer en la noche.

-¡Qué bonita te ves hoy!- le decía Ginny con tono de enamorado mientras le tomaba fotos con su cámara.

-¿Enserio?- le decía ella de forma coqueta.

-Por supuesto- le decía mientras se acercaba más, pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Ginny! Tienes que venir, mamá se puso mal- dijo Ron muy preocupado, haciendo que Ginny y Gabrielle salieran rápidamente de la habitación.

La familia se encontraba reunida en la habitación de Molly, por fortuna un medimago había llegado a tiempo y ya la había atendido, así que se encontraba en su cama mientras le estaban recetando lo que debía tomar.

-Ay, mamá, necesitas descansar- le decía Ron quien sostenía a su bebé en brazos.

-A descansar en paz querido.

-No digas eso mamá- dijo Ginny.

-Ay hija, no nos hagamos tontos, ya estoy muy cerca. Y así cómo voy a llegar a la boda de los niñas- cuando San dijo eso, Ginny volteó muy sorprendido a ver a su papá.

-¿Cuál boda?- preguntó Ginny algo inquieta.

-¿Cuáles niñas?- ahora preguntó del mismo modo, Gabrielle.

-Mi nieta- decía Molly que apenas podía hablar.

-No se hagan, la que están planeando- dijo Ron.

\- Los gemelos las escucharon anoche- dijo Ángela.

-¿Eh? A ver, esperen, de qué están hablando- decía Ginny que ya estaba confundida.

-Mi nieta- seguía alucinando Molly- Más vale que hagamos la boda a tiempo, no queremos que se junte con el funeral, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuál funeral?- seguía confundida Ginny.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder hermanita!- decía Gred entusiasmado.

-Una nieta, una Arthur seguía hablando con mucho trabajo Molly, haciendo que Gabrielle y Ginny se preocuparan.

-Ya mamá, cálmate- le decía su hijo mayor a la mujer.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Chispas!- gritaba Fleur puesto que se había caído de la hamaca que les proporcionaron en el pueblo.

-Jajajajaja- reía Hermione, viéndola fracasar desde la comodidad de su hamaca. - No había escuchado esa frase desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No digo groserías.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, es que hay que guardarlas para ocasiones especiales.

-Eso me parece genial.

-Bueno me vas a ayudar o te vas a seguir riendo.

-No, por mí está bien, te pudiera observar toda la noche- decía eso mientras Fleur le lanzaba una mirada coqueta.- Digo, me refiero a verte cómo fallas, jajaja- le dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar el sentido de lo que acababa de decir.

-Por cierto, pensé que hoy sería la boda.

-Sí, yo también Fleur, pero resulta que el hermano mayor de la novia como vive lejos, no hubiera podido llegar hoy, y como en este lugar la familia es sagrada, pues decidieron aplazarla un día para que él pudiera estar. De hecho hace rato llegó.

-Vaya, sí que la familia es muy importante aquí. Desgraciadamente no siempre sabemos valorar eso.

-Sí, bueno, eso no pasa aquí. Oye, te hago un trato, si logras subirte a esa hamaca te aseguro que yo misma te llevo a París.

-¿Mañana?-decía ella emocionada.

-Después de la boda.

-¿Puedes?

-Qué si puedo, tú sabes con quién estás hablando.

-Claro, con la curandera del bosque- le hacía burla ella.

-Exactamente- decía con una sonrisa que Fleur tenía que aceptar, le encantaba.

-De acuerdo- le dijo ella motivada, en eso empezó a hacer unos movimientos graciosos, ya que según ella, imitaba a una bailarina de ballet, pero después de dos intentos, finalmente logró subirse a la preciada hamaca.- Ves, lo logré.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Oye, no todos tenemos el don de subirse a este tipo de cosas.

-Para que veas que es todo una maestría, jajajaja.

-Y vaya que sí.- le dijo ella. En el momento se quedaron callados, Fleur realmente estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que otra vez le tocaría dormir junto a la mujer, claro que a diferencia de la primera vez que ahora cada quien tenía su propia hamaca, pero no quitaba el hecho de que estuvieran en la misma habitación; ella no podía exigir otro cuarto, ya que esa choza sólo era de una habitación. Estaban muy callados hasta que Hermione rompió el hielo.

-Fleur, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-Sé quién es tu abuela, pero… nunca he escuchado que hables de tu madre.- dijo Hermione haciendo que ella pusiera un poco su cara seria.

-Bueno, en todo caso sería madres, no se si lo sabes, pero tengo ascendencia veela por lo que las almas gemelas de nuestro clan siempre son mujeres, y aunque las quiero mucho no apoyan mi decisión de casarme con Bill. La última vez que hablamos discutimos muy fuerte porque una parte de mi no acepta que mi naturaleza quizá no es tan mala al elegirme un alma gemela que me complementara- decía Fleur muy conmovida, pero cuando volteó a ver a Hermione, ya estaba con los ojos cerrados- ¡Ey!- gritó ella.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo algo somnolienta Hermione.

-¿Te dormiste?

-No, jajaj, cómo crees.

-¿Me estuviste escuchando?- le dijo Fleur dándole un golpe en su hombro.

-Jajajaja…. ¿Sabes lo que yo creo?

-¿Qué?

-Lo más importante es… que deberías apreciar el hecho de que tu sangre te ayuda a encontrar a la persona con la que quieras…

-¡Compartir tu vida!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Exactamente- le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa, haciendo que Fleur le sonriera igual, y después de esa charla, las dos se dispusieron a dormir.

Ginny se encontraba contemplando la joyería que perteneció a su mamá, sin darse cuenta que Gabrielle estaba empacando sus cosas. Él encontró una foto de su madre, cuando la volteó pudo ver que tenía una dedicatoria: ''Para mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida: Molly'', esto hizo sonreír a la pelirroja, ya que se acordó que alguna vez su mamá le había platicado que antes de ser novia de su padre, habían sido los mejores amigos, y eso era lo que ella estaba viviendo con Gabrielle. Ella por otra parte, se encontraba contemplando igual una foto, pero era una donde estaban ella y Ginny de niños.

Ginny después de tanto buscar, por fin pudo encontrar lo que quería: un estuche rojo que dentro tenía el anillo de compromiso que una vez perteneció a su mamá. Gabrielle decidió que ya no podía seguir ahí fingiendo ante todos, y más con lo que había pasado con Molly, así que ya una vez empacadas sus cosas, se dispuso a salir a escondidas de la casa, pero no se dio cuenta que Ginny la veía.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó, pero Gabrielle empezó a acelerar el paso.- ¡Gabrielle! ¡Espérate! ¡Gabrielle, Gabrielle! ¡Por favor, espérate!- le ordenaba Ginny.- ¡No te vayas!

-Cómo no me voy a ir, Ginny, ¿sí te das cuenta en lo que nos estamos metiendo?

-¡Sí! ¿Y?

-Todos creen que nos vamos a casar.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo?- dijo Ginny haciendo que Gabrielle se sorprendiera por el comentario.- Eres mi mejor amiga, Gabrielle y…

-¿Y?

-Y me encantas y… y…y me tienes hecha una tonta, Gabrielle, es… es perfecto.

-¿Perfecto para qué? ¿Para tu familia o para ti?

-¡Para mí! Para todos, sí para todos, pero sobre todo para mí yo sé lo que quiero Gabrielle, yo estoy segura de lo que quiero y necesito saber si tú quieres lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y qué quiero?- Gabrielle sentía que se le iba a quebrar la voz.

-Quiero saber si tú quieres estar conmigo, Gabrielle… si te quieres quedar conmigo. ¿ si existe la posibilidad de que sea tu alma gemela o un compañero potencial?

-Ginny yo…

-Ok, no pensé que fuera ser así ni venía preparada pero…- en eso, Ginny se puso de rodillas y sacando de su bolsillo, le mostró el estuche rojo donde estaba el anillo de compromiso que fue alguna vez de su mamá. Gabrielle estaba que se le salían las lágrimas y estaba demasiado nerviosa- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Gabrielle?- le preguntó dándole una mirada de amor puro.

-¡Ay, no! ¡No!- decía Gabrielle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No?- dijo algo dolida, Ginny.

-No, ósea sí, jajaja, sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, Ginny- gritaba ella de la emoción y abrazaba a su amada. La familia desde arriba empezaba a observar la romántica escena.

-Muy bien, ahora hay que ponerte esto- le decía mientras le colocaba su anillo en su dedo, haciendo que Gabrielle radiara más de felicidad. Los Wealesy que observaban todo empezaron a aplaudirles a los nuevos prometidos.

Ya era el día esperado para los habitantes del bosque, pues hoy era el día en que el jefe de la aldea se casaría con su amada novia, todos estaban listos para que empezara la ceremonia y como era costumbre, todos los aldeanos tenían que vestir de blanco con dorado, pues era parte de sus tradiciones al momento de que alguien se casara.

-¡Ya está lista la novia!- dijo una de las aldeanas.

-¿A ver?- dijo Fleur emocionada por saber cómo se vería la prometida.

-¡Estoy lista!- dijo la mujer quien portaba un vestido tipo kimono color blanco con detalles de flores doradas.

-Eres la novia más bonita que he visto- dijo Fleur suspirando, haciendo que la novia se pusiera roja.

-¡Muchas gracias!- le contestó ella.

-Bueno, ahora hay que apurarnos porque el novio espera- dijo otra aldeana al momento de que todas salían para dirigirse al lugar de la ceremonia.

-En un momento las alcanzo- dijo Fleur, mientras se dirigía a un mueble para agarrar una flor y ponérsela en su cabeza, realmente resaltaba su belleza con eso, pero al contemplarse en el espejo observó el reflejo de su anillo, y entonces empezó a mirarlo con cierta nostalgia. Hace unos días contaba las horas para el día de su boda, pero ahora, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundida, y con la llegada de Hermione a su vida, no podía negar que empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por ella, se preguntaba se quizá su veela podía ver en la morena un potencial compañera.

Fleur salía de su choza, realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido para la ceremonia, y la flor en su cabello hacía que cualquiera volteara a verla, Hermione la veía con unos ojos llenos de brillo.

-¿Me ayudas?- le decía ella a Hermione para que le amarrara una especia el vestido.

-Sí- decía el doctor al momento que le empezaba a hacer el nudo, tener a Fleur frente a ella daba tentación de besarla, pero lo resistió - ¡Listo!

-¡Gracias!- le decía ella mientras la veía, Hermione tampoco se veía nada mal.

-Sabes, ese vestido te hace ver… ah….

-¿Ver, qué?

-No nada…

-Anda, dímelo- sonreía la ojiazul.

-Bueno… te hace ver muy… hermosa-decía tratando de simular su enorme sonrojo.

-Vaya, es la primer cosa agradable que me dices- decía Fleur sonriéndole- Muchas gracias, Hermione.

-Sí, eh… bueno, vámonos que la ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

-Ah, sí, jeje, vamos- y diciendo esto, ambas salieron hacia la boda.

La boda se realizaba en un lago, era un lugar sin duda muy hermoso, había un hombre que era una especie de gurú que los estaba casando, pero él estaba hablando en un dialecto que sólo los habitantes, sin embargo, Hermione entendía.

-Hermione, ¿qué está diciendo?- susurraba Fleur.

-El gurú les dice que con cada paso que dan, los novios van dejando atrás lo que les pesa, y que ahora iniciarán un camino juntos para toda la vida, y serán uno solo.

Fleur sólo escuchaba todo lo que Hermione le traducía, realmente las palabras que el gurú decía la conmovían, pero lo que no podía dejar de pensar, era en esta medibruja que realmente la estaba volviendo loca de amor, no quería aceptarlo, pero ella se estaba enamorando cada vez más, y eso le daba miedo.

Más tarde, todos se encontraban celebraban en una gran fiesta, Fleur se encontraba bailando con sus nuevas amigas aldeanas y Hermione se encontraba tocando los tambores junto a los músicos del lugar. En eso, la ojiazul se iba acercando bailando de una forma coqueta hacia donde Hermione se encontraba.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó ella.

-No es lo mío, pero gracias.

-No acepto un no por respuesta- decía Fleur mientras que sujetaba a Hermione hacia el centro del lugar para poder bailar con ella, y quién podría resistir ante los encantos de tan bella mujer.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- le decía Hermione riéndose por lo que ella acababa de hacer, y sin contradecirle, empezó a bailar con Fleur.

Ya era más tarde, y Ginny y Gabrielle se encontraban abrazados ahora en el cuarto. Habían decidido tomar una ''siesta'', ya que ese día planearon muchas cosas para la boda.

-Me encanta esto, todo esto- decía Ginny.

-A mí también… ¿tú te lo esperabas?- le preguntaba ella de forma curiosa.

-A veces las cosas que esperas, nunca llegan… Es lo inesperado lo que te cambia la vida- le dijo la pelirroja de una forma tan sincera haciendo que la rubia se enamorara más de ella.

Ya era otro día, y como lo prometido es deuda, Hermione se encontraba junto a Fleur en una parada de camión, a la cual habían llegado luego de caminar unos treinta minutos y éste la llevaría a la ciudad más cercana para que pudiera irse directamente a París.

-Bueno y, ¿cómo te encuentro?- le preguntaba Fleur- ¿Tienes un búho?

-No, no tengo.

-¿No tienes? Pero entonces cómo…

-¡Ahí viene tu transporte!- le dijo mientras señalaba al transporte que se iba parando.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione… ¿Hermione así nada más? ¿No hay un apellido importante?-este comentario volvió incomodar al ojidorado, ya que si le daba su apellido ella podría saber quién era en realidad, y él no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-Suerte, Fleur Delacour- diciéndole esto, Hermione le tomó la mano, pero en eso el camión empezó a avanzar y no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir. Ella miraba cómo se iba alejando poco a poco conforme avanzaba el transporte, realmente ya no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como Laiza, la madre de Loui corría hacia donde Hermione estaba.

-¡Auxilio, doctora! Mi hijo está muy mal, ayúdelo, por favor- le gritaba muy asustada.

-De acuerdo, vamos- decía Hermione que salía corriendo junto a la mujer, Fleur que los veía de lejos se quedó muy preocupada.

Fleur corría a toda prisa de regreso al bosque, tratando de seguir la pista de Hermione y con ayuda de su veela encontró el lugar rápidamente, ya que lo de Loui le había preocupado mucho.

-¿Qué tiene Loui?- dijo ella mientras entraba a la choza del pequeño donde Hermione lo estaba revisando.

-Gases en el intestino, no hay movimiento en el colón. Tiene 40° de fiebre.- le contestando tratando de no sonar emocionada de que ella había vuelto.

-¡Cielos!- expresaba la rubia.

-Ya vomitó mucho- dijo Laiza.

-¿qué comiste, Loui?- le preguntaba Fleur.

-Eso… una planta- señalaba el niño a lo que Fleur fue rápidamente por el objeto señalado.

-¿Esta planta?- le decía.

-Sí- contestó el niño.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Hermione.

Hermione y Fleur preguntaban a las aldeanas del lugar sobre esa planta, y una de ellas les respondió que era una yuremaka.

-Es una planta súper tóxica si se ingiere cruda- decía Fleur a Hermione.

-Yo creo que la manera de curarlo sería…

-Si le hacemos un purgante- le interrumpía Fleur- hecho de la raíz de la planta.

-Exacto- le dijo la morena sorprendida de que la rubia supiera mucho de plantas medicinales.

Ambas se encontraban preparando el purgante para el pequeño, realmente se habían llevado un susto. Hermione era doctor, pero Fleur sabía mucho de botánica medicinal y eso realmente le había sorprendido, sin duda ella se estaba convirtiendo en la mujer ideal para ella, la mujer que complementaría su vida, sólo que para su mala suerte, ella estaba por casarse. Una vez terminado el purgante, Hermione se lo dio al niño. Fleur mientras esperaba afuera, y después de un rato, Hermione salió de la choza.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Fleur nerviosa.

-Pues hubo un aumento en su ritmo posicional con evacuaciones de…

-Ay, dímelo en términos normales-le exigía ella al no entender términos médicos.

-Ok, ok, el niño sólo tiene diarrea y hay que mantenerlo hidratado.

-Ay qué bueno, jajaja- se emocionaba Fleur al saber que el purgante que había fabricado le sirvió mucho al niño.

-Realmente, me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado- le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Hermione había llevado a Fleur a una especie de cita, por así decirlo, la llevó a un lago, realmente era hermoso y el agua se veía azul verde cristalina.

-Mira, este es mi lugar favorito- le decía Hermione sin dejar de ver los ojos de Fleur.

En eso, a Fleur se le ocurrió una idea, y despojándose del vestido para sólo quedar en su ropa interior, corrió y se hecho un clavado hacía el lago. Hermione sólo veía divertida la escena y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle su locura y al igual que ella, quedando en ropa interior se aventó de un clavado.

-Jajajaja, esto es divertido- decía la ojiazul.

-Bien, ahora me sigues.

-¿Te sigo?

-Sí, me sigues- y en eso Hermione aguantó la respiración y se sumergió, haciendo que Fleur la imitara. Ambos nadaban bajo el agua, en eso pudieron ver una luz, dirigiéndose a ella salieron a la superficie, pudiendo respirar de nuevo.

-¡Uff!- decía Fleur que recuperaba el aliento- Pero qué hermoso lugar- decía ella que observaba que estaban en una especie de cueva subterránea-¿Qué? - preguntaba ella con nerviosismo al ver que Hermione no dejaba de verla. -¿Qué piensas?

-Que es un desperdicio- dijo la morena perdida en los ojos de ella.

-¿Un desperdicio? Pero de qué…

-De que tu novio te vaya a encerrar en una mansión con tres hijos, perros y elfos- decía haciendo que Fleur se sintiera un poco triste por lo que ella le estaba diciendo.- Que se pierda lo más bonito que tú tienes.

-Ja, me conoces perfecto, ¿no?- trataba ella de sonar sarcástica mientras se agarraba su cabello.

-Te pongo mucha atención. Por ejemplo, te tocas el pelo cuando te pones nerviosa y dejas de hacerlo para que nadie se dé cuenta… en vez de hacer lo que tú en verdad quieres haces lo que los demás esperan que hagas, un claro ejemplo es lo de tu carrera, estudiaste aplicación de la ley mágica para estar al mando en un futuro del clan, pero lo que más querías en el mundo era ser botánica, por ello y al ver cómo hiciste el purgante de Loui, me supuse que pagaste clases privadas de plantas medicinales…No te dejas ir; por eso con tu boda tratas de revelarte, lo que hace de eso tu defecto- decía Hermione haciendo que cada palabra se quedara en la mente de Fleur, y lo último que dijo se preguntaba cómo le había hecho para averiguar, hasta pensó que Hermione podría ser una especie de adivino, pues cada palabra que mencionó la describía exactamente.

-¿Quieres saber, cuál es el tuyo?- ahora ella se atrevía a preguntarle.

-Sí.

-Tienes miedo- diciendo esto los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, pues ella había acertado con eso- Tienes miedo de encontrar a alguien allá afuera, por eso te recluyes en este bosque. Además, ahora tiene sentido.

-¿Sentido?

-Sí… ahora entiendo por qué tu rostro se me hacía tan familiar. Creíste que no me daría cuenta, ¿verdad, Hermione Granger?

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo muy sorprendida.

-Cuando estaba en el camión, justo antes de que bajara para regresar, escuché a uno de los pasajeros que mencionaba que tú eras muy parecido a la bruja más famosa de toda Inglaterra que tenía una carrera tan prometedora, pero luego de la muerte de su esposa había renunciado a su puesto en San Mungo, ya que al parecer habías tenido un pleito con la familia de Pansy al procesar unas patentes para enfermedades que antes no tenían cura y luego recordé todo lo que me contaste la otra noche sobre tu amada, así que armé el rompecabezas y vi que coincidía todo lo que tú me dijiste ¿o me equivoco?- decía Fleur con una seguridad queno tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Es cierto… creo que eres muy astuta para que te siguiera ocultando mi pasado.

-Ahora la pregunta es: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-La verdad, no tengo idea… al principio yo estaba muy emocionado con la idea de en un futuro en San Mungo, pero… cuando conocí a Pansy, todo cambió. Ella era la hija del médico que era mi jefe. Con al paso del tiempo nos fuimos enamorando. Su padre, se dio cuenta de ello, y dijo que nuestro amor traería desgracia a su familia, así que cuando ella murió como ya te dije me sentí tan culpable que abandone mi carrera no podía ni quería tener más problemas con su familia así que le deje todas las patentes a nombre de ella e inicie mis viajes…

-Eligiste el amor que le tenías que enfrentarte a su padre- le dijo Fleur.

-Así es. Aunque muchos no entendieron eso, perdí muchas amistades por esa asunto que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, pero yo… sinceramente, no he querido regresar aún después de todos estos años luego de la muerte de mi esposa.

-¿Y no extrañas a tu familia?

-Perdí a mis padres cuando era joven y no tenía más familia que ellos.

-Lo siento, No lo sabía. Ahora me haces pensar en lo que yo tengo sé que la familia uno no la escoge, pero algo te puedo asegurar, y es que la familia siempre estará ahí para uno. Sabes, creo que tienes razón necesito hablar con mis madres y pedir perdón, por renegar de lo que soy.

-Vaya, hay ocasiones en las que me sorprendes.

-Oye, qué te pasa, su yo fui la mejor de mi clase- se reía Fleur.

-Lo sé, sólo que a veces es divertido hacerte enojar.

-Y entonces, ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé… creo meditaré mucho en lo que me dijiste.

-¿Me lo juras?- decía el de forma coqueta.

-Sí- le contestaba de igual manera la morena, Fleur ahora se encontraba más nerviosa de que Hermione estuviera cerca de su rostro y al observar el glorioso cuerpo de Hermione sentía que su cara se ponía más roja.

-Yo también te puedo jurar otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que si tuviera que escoger de nuevo el amor, te escogería.

-Hermione, a qué te refieres con…- pero Fleur no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Hermione se posaron sobre los de ella. Al principio ella se quedó muy sorprendida, pues cómo la morena se atrevía a besar a una mujer a punto de casarse, pero en ese momento ya no quiso pensar más y decidió corresponderle los besos apasionados que le daba.

En la madriguera toda la familia y Gabrielle se encontraban en la sala, pues Ron les había llevado un video que había hecho su hermano mayor. Gabrielle tenía curiosidad por saber cómo hacía sus videos, ya que siempre que le pedía que le enseñara uno la pelirroja le decía que no estaba editado. Mientras la pelirroja fue a la cocina lanzaron el hechizo y frente a ella apareció una Ginny en la pantalla, tendría unos 12 años aproximadamente.

-Esa fue la primera vez que le regalaron una cámara a Ginny- dijo Molly.

-Y desde entonces siempre me ha estado tomando fotos o videos- contestó Gabrielle emocionada.

-''Hola, yo soy Ginny Weasley- decía la pequeña Ginny en la grabación- y al igual que todos los artistas, yo tengo a mi chica inspiradora, mi musa, mi amada, y ella es la mía- y diciendo esto Ginny de niña, a los pocos segundos se vieron grabaciones de Luna cuando era niña y después cuando estudiaba la universidad, había tomas también donde Gabrielle salía, pero al ver bien el video, observó que siempre el enfoque principal era Luna. Ahora la ojiazul entendía todo, Ginny siempre estuvo enamorada de Luna, y cómo no enamorarse de ella, si siempre fue especial y bonita y Gabrielle era todo lo contrario a ella. Las familiares de Ginny no hallaban dónde esconderse, ya que estaban muy avergonzadas de que Gabrielle estuviera viendo aquello.

-Ron, pero qué video trajiste- le dijo su madre que aprovechó que él pasaba por ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pero su pregunta fue aclarada cuando vio una escena del video en la que Ginny abrazaba muy cariñosamente a Luna y veía cómo Gabrielle empezaba a derramar una lágrima.- Pues, pues yo agarré uno que se titulaba ''Mi musa'' y, y pues supuse que era Gabrielle pero ya vi que no- decía él muy nervioso.

-Dónde está el control, apaguen eso por favor- decía Angelina quien veía que su amiga estaba llorando.

-Pues ya estuvo, aquí tienes amor un vaso de limonada- decía emocionado Ginny que entraba al cuarto de tele junto a su padre, pero en eso vio que todos tenían la cara de preocupación, en especial la de Gabrielle, así que volteó y vio que en la pantalla de la tele la cara de Luna estaba en pausa.- ¿Quién puso ese video?- preguntó molesta.

-Veo que soy una idiota- dijo Gabrielle.

-No, ese video fue de hace mucho tiempo- se excusaba Ginny.

-¡Pero qué ciega!- seguía exclamando Gabrielle.

-Tú sabes lo que ahora siento por ti, Gabrielle.

-Por favor cómo quieres que te crea si engañaste a toda tu familia con lo de que somos novios- le gritaba ella.

-Gabrielle, cálmate por favor, yo…

-Sí, sí, ya me calmé.

-Y entonces ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con ella?- preguntaba Molly preocupada.

-Acepte porque… acepte porque la amo y es mi alma gemela- decía Gabrielle mirando a Ginny esta vez. - Lo sé porque he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí- decía ella de una forma dolida, los Weasley sólo estaban callados cabizbajos, así que Gabrielle agarró el anillo de compromiso y se lo quitó.

-Gabrielle, no, no hagas eso, espérate- le decía Ginny al ver lo que su ''ex prometida'' hacía, Molly sólo movía su cabeza en señal de negación, realmente estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su hija se casara, pero al ver esto, le rompía el corazón.

-No me busques- le decía ella con la voz quebrada, y diciendo esto, Gabrielle salió de ahí, dejando a una Ginny confundida y devastada.

-Ginny, ¿estás enamorada aun de Luna?- le preguntaba su padre.

-Claro que no papá, es… es Gabrielle, siempre ha sido Gabrielle, lo de Luna era un enamoramiento ahí, platónico, no sé por qué no le dije soy una tonta…

-¡No! No hija… la culpa fue mía.

-No, mamá.

-Sí, yo los presioné cuando fingí que estaba enferma.

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrada Ginny y el resto de la familia.

-Lo fingí todo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo la pelirroja.. -Estás loca- decía algo molesta Ginny.

-Sí, pero lo único que quiero es tener una bella nieta.- contesto su madre

-Ya para con eso, mamá, ya me tienes cansado con lo de las nietas, siéntete feliz con tus nietos varones y con el nieto que está aquí contigo, y si tanto quieres una nieta dile a Ron que te dé una en este momento.

-¡Ey!- decía el nombrado.

-Lo siento hermano, pero ya estoy cansado de esta situación.

-Gin, lo que más me importa es que sean felices- decía Molly mientras tocaba el hombro de su hija.- Ve con ella, dile lo que sientes.

Hermione y Fleur ya habían salido de la cueva y estaban de regreso al lago principal, aún seguían en ropa interior ya que acababan de terminar de nadar, estaban los dos riéndose pero su felicidad no duró más, ya que un hombre desde arriba los observaba.

-¡Fleur!- gritó Bill haciendo que ella se quedara muda y muy, pero muy sorprendida- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo él que estaba muy molesto al ver que su novia estaba con otra persona agarrada de la mano, y peor tantito, en ropa interior.

Sin tiempo para despedirse la rubia se puso el vestido y se fue con su prometido ya estando hablo

-Bill ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntaba Fleur a su prometido ya una vez cambiada y en la choza que le habían prestado.

-Ahh, pues… porque…porque… llevamos varios años de novios- respondió de la forma menos romántica posible haciendo que Fleur sólo lo viera de forma incrédula- Pues porque somos tú y yo, Bill y Fleur… porque…porque sí, ay qué pregunta es esa. Aunque… ah, ya entiendo, es por el curandera esa ¿verdad?- ahora él se hacía el ofendido.

-Ese curandera que dices, me rescató de un pantano, y tú dónde estabas- elevaba la voz la rubia.

-Atravesando el bosque, peleándome con animales salvajes, para encontrarte en el rincón más inhóspito del mundo - ahora él le respondía de igual manera.

-William, ten respeto por esta gente.

-Es que todo esto, no es para ti. Y si no luchamos por esto ahorita, cómo esperas que duremos toda la vida juntos.

-¿Pero con mi amiga, William?

-Es que… no sé, se me resbaló.

-¿Es enserio?- decía ofendida Fleur.

-Voy a cambiar, te lo juro, te juro que cambiaré. Y, amorcito tienes razón, la gente no es perfecta… pero tú eres perfecta para mí. Y no vamos a arruinar la boda de tus sueños por algo que hicimos los dos que fue estúpido, ¿no?- decía hablando de forma arrepentida, haciendo que Fleur volviera a dudar sobre su decisión.

Bill al ver eso, decide hincarse para tomar la mano de su novia. -Fleur… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le decía él mientras agarraba el anillo que la rubia había dejado en el tocador de su choza para que no se le ''perdiera'' cuando salió con Hermione, Fleur sólo estaba analizando cada detalle.

-¿Quieres que te canté?- decía Bill sin obtener respuesta de Fleur- O quieres que te baile como te bailaba antes- pero Fleur seguía callada- Amor, por favor… háblame, tenemos que luchar por nuestro matrimonio.

Al decir esto el pelirrojo, Fleur sólo derramó una lagrima, esto le dio pie al hombre para seguir tratando de convencerla.

-Entonces, que dices amor… ¿nos casamos?

-Sí- dijo ella con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, Bill.

-Sí, ay amor, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- decía mientras la empezaba a besar y la abrazaba de la felicidad, aunque para Fleur, ya no sabía si ella lloraba también de la emoción o de tristeza.

-Se lo pudieras dar cuando se vaya- decía Hermione a una de las aldeanas mientras le daba su collar y se retiraba triste de ahí, pues al regresar con su prometido, sabía que no podría luchar por el corazón de Fleur.

Fleur y Bil salían de la choza, ya ella de nuevo con su anillo puesto. Pero su vestido se le estaba cayendo así que se detuvo para que su prometido pudiera acomodárselo.

-¿Me ayudas?- le dijo ella.

-Ah, sí, permíteme- pero en lugar de hacerlo con delicadeza, sólo la amarró de un jalón, provocando que Fleur se quejara de lo que él hizo.

-Listo, ay te ves bien curiosita con ese atuendo. Pero ya vamos a la civilización- decía mientras abrazaba a Fleur y empezaba a caminar junto a ella.

-Adiós Laiza- se despedía Fleur.

-¡Adiós!- le contestaba Laiza. Y así sucesivamente los aldeanos se despedían de ella, cuando en eso una de las muchachas la llamó.

-¡Fleur!- le dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasó, Lai?

-Esto es para ti- le decía mientras le entregaba el collar que tenía un dije de un ave- La doctora se fue y me dijo que te diera esto; es su amuleto del valor- le decía ella.

-¿Se fue? Pero…

-Ah muchas gracias, y ten esto- interrumpía Bill y le daba dinero a Lai pensando que el collar estaba en venta.-Bien Fleur, vámonos.

-Muchas gracias, Lai y adiós- decía la rubia mientras se despedía.

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación editando un nuevo video, sólo que esta vez muchas tomas de Gabrielle aparecían. Se pudo dar cuenta que en cada toma que hacía, Gabrielle trataba de llamar su atención, pero como en aquel entonces sólo veía a Luna, nunca lo notó hasta ahora.

-Cómo no te noté antes, Gabrielle, si eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo- decía ella mientras contemplaba el trabajo que realizaba.

-Fleur, ya llegué- decía Gabrielle mientras entraba al departamento que compartía con ella.- ¿hermanita? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntaba la rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño, ya que veía que había una luz prendida y ella supuso que su hermana se encontraba ahí.

En otro lugar lejos de la ciudad, ya de noche, Bill y Fleur se detuvieron en una tienda, ya que los dos tenían hambre.

-En lo que vas a comprar, ¿Me prestas tu buho, por favor?- preguntaba Fleur.

-Ah, sí, toma. Sólo que no abuses y lo mandes lejos porque lo neesito.

Gabrielle se sentaba recargada sobre la puerta del baño, realmente quería desahogarse.

-No digas nada, porfa.

-¿Gabrielle? No digas nada, porfa- decía Fleur al escribir.

-Me comprometí para casarme… Je, con Ginny. ¿Te imaginas yo, casándome?-decía Gabrielle quien empezaba a quebrársele la voz.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que saliera? ¿Y que conociera a otros? Pues… conocí a alguien- dijo esto último en un susurro, Fleur.

-Entendí tu sueño… casarte y tener una familia, ahora entiendo por qué te emocionaba tanto.

-Curamos a un niño con plantas y sentí que… que podía… que podía ser auténtica… como tú- decía Fleur quien ya empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Tú si luchas por lo que quieres… no importa lo que pase… yo- Gabrielle ya escurría cada vez más lágrimas.

-Yo te quiero mucho- decía Fleur.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, apoyándote- pero antes de que la rubia pudiera seguir desahogándose, la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Gabrielle ven amor- dijo Celeste mientras abrazaba a su nieta.

-¡Abuela!- dijo ella sorprendida al ver que no era Fleur.

-Todavía no encuentran a tu hermana.

-¿Qué?- dijo Gabrielle muy sacada de onda por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ay, perdón, no te quise interrumpir- decía una voz desde atrás de Fleur.

-¿Quién eres?- decía Fleur mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

-Soy Alena, conocí a tu hermano Bill hace unos momentos, besa muy rico.

-¿Qué?- volvió a exaltarse la rubia. ¡Argg!- gritaba del coraje Fleur, ya que William la había vuelto a engañar.

Ya era al fin el día esperado para la boda, Fleur se encontraba ya casi lista para salir al altar, así que se contemplaba en el espejo. Días antes ella estaba radiando de felicidad, pero ahora, todo era diferente.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntaba Fleur a sus damas y su familia, pues usaba un vestido nuevo al anterior, sólo que éste era más estilo clásico y algo viejo el modelo, ya que se lo había comprado de último minuto y lo habían mandado a arreglar para que le quedara a ella.

-¡Wow!- decía una dama.

-¡Estás divina!- decía otra.

-¡Se casa mi bebé!- decía la mamá de Fleur, con quien milagrosamente luego de una charla emocional se había diculpado con su hija y acordó ir a su boda para apoyarla.

-¡Yey!- decían sus damas.

-¡Sí, yey!- decía fingiendo entusiasmo Fleur, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Gabrielle y sus madres.

''Te voy a decir algo muy importante, Fleur, y eso es encontrar a la persona con la que quieras compartir tu vida'' Esas palabras que Hermione dijo no podían salir de la cabeza de la primogénita Delacour, se suponía que este era el día más feliz de su vida, pero no lo estaba disfrutando, al contrario, pareciera que iba a ir a un funeral.

-Ya a sus lugares- decía Celeste de Fleur, haciendo que ella saliera de su trance.

La marcha nupcial empezaba a sonar, y Fleur empezaba a entrar justo después de que sus damas habían pasado. Estaba dando pequeños pasos al ritmo de la música, pero en eso dejó de escuchar todo, ya que empezó a recordar los momentos que pasó con Hermione y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: que ella amaba a la mujer. Así que antes de continuar con la ceremonia, se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo, dejando a todos los invitados atónitos.

-¡Fleur! ¡Fleur!- gritaba Bill que la perseguía.- ¡Regrésate!- exigía.-Por cierto, no pasa nada, todo está bien- les decía a los camarógrafos que se encontraban ahí.- Es que está nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa? No, no lo estoy. Estoy segura- decía con una firmeza- Bill, cuando dos novios se ponen el cuerno, no se casan. Al contrario se… se gritan- decía ella gritando muy fuerte.- Se insultan, y a la fregada lo que diga la gente- Gabrielle sólo sonreía al ver cómo su hermana al fin se estaba expresando- Y lo peor de todo, es usar este horrible vestido.

-¿Qué?- gritaba horrorizado Bill.- Sabes qué, tú no me cancelas a mí, te cancelo yo, porque te volviste loca desde que conociste a la mujer del bosque ese.

-¡Ay, por favor!- decía Fleur.

-Sabrá Dios lo que me espera. ¡Mamá!- llamaba Bill a su madre.

-¿Sí?

-Cancela los boletos de la luna de miel, porque nos vamos a las Vegas- les decía Bill a sus padres.

-Perfecto, ten para tu pasaje- le decía Fleur mientras le regresaba el anillo.

-Que te vaya muy bien, Fleur- le decía Bill mientras se retiraba.

-A ti también, flacucho- le decía ella molesta.- Ah, por cierto me debes esto-

-¿Qué te debo? Porque yo no…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Fleur le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que todos se quedaran muy sorprendidos.

-Eso fue por haberme engañado con mi ex amiga.

-Eso no se va a quedar así yo… yo… ahhh, mamá - decía mientras se iba todo enojado, dejando a una Fleur victoriosa.

-¡Bravo, Fleur!- decía Gabrielle mientras corría toda emocionada a abrazar a su hermana. Al igual sus damas y sus mamás fueron a abrazarla.

-¡Fleur no se casa!- gritaba emocionada una de sus damas.

-¡Yey!- ahora gritaba todas incluyendo a Fleur, quien realmente en ese momento se sentía muy feliz.

-Me disculpo Molly, pero no podía casarme con tu hijo.

-No te preocupes, conozco a mi hijo y aunque me duela William no es el jovencito que crié hace mucho.

Ese día sí que había sido algo loco, y por lo mismo Fleur había decidido irse a festejar con sus amigas el hecho de que ya no se iba a casar, pero Gabrielle decidió quedarse, excusándose de que estaba muy cansada y que le dolía la cabeza, pero la verdadera razón fue que aún seguía dolida por lo que había ocurrido con Ginny y verla en la boda de su hermana le había dolido más de lo que jamás imagino.

Entrando al departamento, vio que unas imágenes de ella se proyectaban por la ventana reflejándose en la pared, eso le llamó mucho la atención así que fue hacia la ventana principal para ver de dónde provenían esos videos. Así que con cuidado fue abriendo la cortina poco a poco y pudo observar que en el edificio de enfrente, en un balcón, se encontraba Ginny con un hechizo. Varias escenas salían y salían de su varita.

Todas las escenas enfocadas en Gabrielle quien estaba ahí parada sin decir nada, realmente le había llegado al corazón la sorpresa que su pelirroja le había preparado, pero lo que realmente la hizo empezar a llorar de la emoción, fue cuando en el video apareció una frase que decía: ''SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ''.

Unos meses después Ginny estaba ahí parada en el altar, usando un smoking color negro con una corbata rayada color azul con morado, exactamente los colores favoritos de su amada. Era el día más feliz de toda su vida, pues era el día que iba contraer matrimonio con la mujer que le robó el corazón: Gabrielle.

-¿Te lo esperabas?- preguntó Fleur quien portaba un bonito vestido corte imperio en color azul, ya que era la dama de honor de su hermana y todas las demás damas tenían que usar ese color igual con diseños diferentes.

-Es lo inesperado lo que te cambia la vida- le contestó Gabrielle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí- le contestó de igual manera, Fleur.- Bien, aquí te entrego a nuestras madres- decía mientras se acercaban a Gabrielle para llevarla al altar.

-Te ves hermosa este día. Gabby

-Muchas gracias, mamá- y diciendo esto, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, y Gabrielle entraba junto a sus madre se dirigió altar.

Ginny la observaba con unos ojos llenos de amor, la familia de ella también estaba muy emocionada, ya que al fin, el día de hoy contraerían nupcias. Angelina y Lavander también eran damas, y Ron con todos sus hermanos menos Bill eran los padrinos. Molly no podía contener la felicidad de ver que su hija se casaba con la mujer perfecta para ella.

La ceremonia pasó y entonces se pronunciaron las palabras que toda novia quiere escuchar:

-Los declaro esposas, pueden besar a la novia- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Ginny abrazó a Gabrielle y la besó en sus labios, dándole un beso lleno de amor verdadero. El público empezó a aplaudir y todos estaban felices por ese acontecimiento.

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, y la celebración se llevó a cabo en la villa de los Delacour mientras que la ceremonia en la madriguera, acondicionaron todo y quedó como un hermoso jardín de eventos, algunos bailaban, otros comían pizza, y otros platicaban, Ginny y Gabrielle se encontraban bailando felices y Fleur los veía desde su mesa. Realmente estaba muy feliz por su hermana, pero en el fondo seguía sintiendo un vacío en su corazón. Así que para olvidar ese detalle, tomó una copa de vino y empezó a beberla, sin darse cuenta que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Salud!- dijo Hermione, y Fleur al verla casi escupe todo el vino.

-¡Hermione!-decía ella muy sorprendida, pues ya habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo vio, y ahora verla con un vestido la hacía ver preciosa.

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Una de las novias es mi amiga y digamos que conocí a una chica que me dijo que allá afuera podía encontrar a alguien y pues… aquí estoy- Fleur realmente no podía creer que la mujer de sus sueños estaba ahí frente a ella.

\- ¿Es así?, pues me da mucho gusto que le hayas hecho caso a esa chica- decía con su coquetería de siempre la rubia.- Igual me enteré por ahí que cierta bruja regresó a los hospitales, ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues cómo vuelan las noticias, ¿no crees? Jejeje, y sí, esa bruja hizo caso a todo lo que la chica le dijo, así que una semana después de que ella lo dejara, decidió regresar a su hogar para aclarar todo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su antigua mentora la había extrañado tanto que piensa dejarla a cargo de su departamento para que ya no se vaya.

-Hermione… realmente me da mucho gusto oír eso. Ves, te lo dije jejeje. Tienes personas que te aman, y tú también los amas.

-Y no es lo único que amo- dijo Hermione mirando directo a los ojos de Fleur, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y sintiera un ligero escalofrío de los nervios que la morena le provocaba.

-Yo… Bill y yo… nosotros no…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió.

-¿Lo sabes? Pero cómo…

-Ser amiga de Ginny tiene sus ventajas- decía ella mostrándole una sonrisa- Ahora, ¿te gustaría bailar?

-No, me siento cansada, además yo…

-No acepto un NO por respuesta- enfatizó Hermione de la misma manera que ella le hizo cuando estaban en el bosque.

-De acuerdo, Hermione, tus deseos son órdenes- dijo Fleur mientras le tomaba la mano a su amor y se dirigía a la pista de baile, y después de unos cuantos pasos, las dos no pudieron resistirse y se empezaron a besar, expresándose en cada roce de labios el amor que se tenían.

MESES DESPUÉS:

Fleur ahora se dedicaba a recorrer el mundo junto a su amada, ya habían recorrido varias ciudades y ahora les tocaba visitar París, ya que ella nunca había podido ir; ese día iba a conocer a la familia de Fleur y lo que ella no sabía, era que Hermione le iba proponer matrimonio al término de la obra que irían a ver esa noche junto a su familia.  
Y en cuanto a Gabrielle y Ginny, bueno, ellas estaban en cosas muy importantes, ya que se encontraban pintando el cuarto de la nueva integrante de la familia.


End file.
